Mixed Feelings
by loreandcayovolturi
Summary: Un Vulturi enamorado de Renesmee Cullen. Ella, por otro lado, esta dispuesta a revelar su compromiso con el amor de toda su vida, Jacob Black. Pero una mala jugada del destino hace que todo quede como en un principio: con un Jacob dispuesto a re-conquistar a Renesmee, y con una oportunidad para Alec Vulturi de conquistar el corazon de aquella hibrída.
1. Chapter 1

"**Mixed feelings"**

**Hola hermosas! Estoy nuevamente con ustedes en este viernes, ¡y con una nueva historia! En realidad esta era la sorpresa que les tenia prepara lindas, después de el final de dos de las tres historias que estaba actualizado, comencé a pensar seriamente en retirarme de FanFiction, pero no puedo hacerlo, esto va mas alla de ser solo un hobbie, me encanta escribir y escuchar sus opiniones, escribir es todo para mi hermosas, y tampoco las podia dejar asi…ustedes han estado conmigo durante mucho tiempo y mis historias :)**

**Esto es algo diferente, uni dos historias que tenia en mente y decidi mejor hacerla una sola.**

**Espero les guste, y disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

-No puedo creer que un Vulturi tuviera sentimientos….y mucho menos por ti Ness-

La noticia de que un Vulturi había abierto su, ¿corazón? Y hacer publico el amor que, según el, sentía por mi, cayo como bomba para la familia. Mi padre no lo tomo nada bien, claro esta, la única que lo tomaba como una excusa para burlarse de mi eran mi tía Alice y mi tío Emmett. Camine dando grades zancadas, con la intención de que mi tía entendiera que no quería hablar mas de ese tema. Desde que supo sobre los sentimientos de ese Vulturi, mi tía no ah dejado de decírmelo una y otra vez, me tenia mareada con el mismo tema. Llegue hasta la cocina y tome un vaso de agua, pero ella no se dio por vencida y me siguió hasta ahí, se paro frente a mi con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué sucede tía?-pregunte arrugando mi frente.

-Sobrina, te estoy diciendo que un Vulturi esta interesado en ti y lo único que haces es… ¡tomar agua!-alzo su voz,-lo tomas sin ninguna seriedad-se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?-

-Por lo menos pretende que estas sorprendida-

Negué con mi cabeza mientras rodaba mis ojos, solté un suspiro involuntario, creo que tendré que repetir por decima vez lo que mi tía no ah entendido o no quiere recordar.

-Alice, estaría sorprendida si esa persona me gustara o por lo menos me interesara, pero entiéndelo yo estoy enamorada de alguien mas…Jacob, Jacob Black. Así que, no me interesa quien mas este interesado en mi, solo me basta con que Jacob lo haga-me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia el bosque.

-Solo déjame decirte que esto es algo que no se ve todos los días-

-Tampoco el amor entre una hibrida y un hombre lobo…. ¡y ya déjame de estar molestando con ese tema!-grite antes de adentrarme hacia el bosque.

Tenia de mas cosas que preocuparme que por esa declaración de amor que aquel vampiro había soltado. En realidad no me interesaba, al contrario, me daba miedo, todos los Vulturis me dan miedo, estar cerca de ellos solo hace que mis manos comiencen a temblar, no se cuando quieran atacarme o hacerme algo. Por esa razón me mantengo alejada de ellos cuando llegan a Forks para ver como va mi desarrollo, me sentía espiada, además de sentirme como una rata de laboratorio.

Nunca me gusto la idea de que vinieran a verme cada cierto tiempo, mas bien cuando Aro los mandaba, el estaba impresionado conmigo, y con la excusa de que yo no fuera un peligro, el mandaba a sus mas preciados miembros para venir y quedarse unos días con nosotros. Ya sabían todo sobre mí, y su mismo maestro admitió que yo no era un peligro, pero aun así seguían mandándolos.

Exhale con la intención de que aquellos pensamientos se borraran de mi mente, hoy tenia que olvidarme de ese clan, tenia que olvidarme que pronto llegarían y que, como siempre, seria incomodo para mí. Hoy me olvidaría de todo, ya que hoy tenia una cita con esa persona que me ah hecho feliz estos últimos años, cada tarde, o las veces que no era necesario que estuviera con la manada, nos veíamos en el mismo lugar. Me detuve antes de llegar a donde Jacob se encontraba, exhale al tiempo que sacaba el anillo de compromiso de la bolsa de mi pantalón, sonreí abiertamente para encontrarme con Jacob cruzado de brazos dándome la espalda.

-Hola amor-solté en voz baja.

Jacob volteo lentamente, esta vez tenia puesta una camisa de manga larga, la cual se ajustaba a su cuerpo, haciendo que esos brazos musculosos resaltaran. Camino hacia mi y me envolvió en un abrazo, me encantaba sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, pegue mi mejilla en su pecho y el me abrazo solo un poco mas fuerte, parecía mágico que aunque me apretara mas hacia el no me lastimaba, no podía hacerlo. Abrí mis ojos de forma lenta y mire hacia arriba para ver su hermosa cara, sus facciones las cuales ahora solo irradiaban felicidad, lleve mi mano hacia su mejilla con una sonrisa y lo acerque a mí lentamente. El deslizo sutilmente su mano rozando mi piel hasta llegar a mi mano izquierda, donde acaricio mi dedo y el anillo de compromiso que me había dado.

-Jake, creo que es hora de decirle a mi familia sobre nuestro compromiso-seguí acariciando su cara, memorizando cada detalle.

-Porque crees que me vestí así Ness-

-¿Hoy?-pregunte sorprendida.

-Si, hoy, ¿pasa algo?-pregunto arrugando su frente.

-Es…es solo que, los Vulturi vienen hoy, ya sabes su rutina-rodé mis ojos con cansancio.

Hoy los Vulturis vendrían como parte de la ya muy conocida rutina por la que todos se habían acostumbrado, menos yo. Para mi nunca fue cómodo que por unos días tuviera a alguien, que no fuera miembro de mi familia o Jake, cuidándome la espalda y viendo con detenimiento mis gestos o algún movimiento que hacia. Hoy seria unos de esos días en los que buscaría cualquier excusa para estar fuera de casa, para irme con Jake a la reserva o simplemente estar encerrada en mi habitación el mayor tiempo posible. Nunca me acostumbraría a esto, y no sabía por cuanto tiempo mas seguiría, me sentía cansada y acosada, sentir como irrumpían en mi privacidad y eso era algo muy valioso para mí.

-Pues con más razón, ellos deben de saber que ahora vas a ser mía, tal vez así podrán dejar de venir para dejarte en paz-

-Tengo miedo de cómo puedan reaccionar-dije con cierto temor.

-¡Y a quien le importa!-alzo su voz Jake,-lo que importa es que tu familia acepte nuestro compromiso-tomo mis manos,-todo estará bien, además, ellos no tienen porque meterse en nuestra vida-

-Tienes razón-sonreí,-ahora lo que importa es…decirle a mi familia-trague saliva.

-Entre mas pronto se los digamos es mejor. No puedo esperar a que seas mi esposa-sus ojos se iluminaron.

Alice POV.

-Los Vulturis vienen ya, tenemos que estar preparados-apresure a mi familia mientras arreglaba las flores rojas en el florero.

-Todo quedara perfecto Alice, como siempre-dijo Bella mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Esme limpiaba los cuadros con una sonrisa, ella siempre se encontraba feliz, y más ahora que, de la nada, Esme había decidido re-decorar la casa. Esto llevaría tiempo, apenas habíamos comenzado con la sala, pero ella se encontraba mas que contenta con el resultado.

-Me pregunto donde se encontrara Renesmee-susurre.

-Con Jacob de seguro-murmuro Bella con cierto toque de nostalgia,-Nessie ya no es una niña-soltó un suspiro involuntario,-pero lo mejor será que los Vulturis observen a Nessie a cierta distancia-su voz era fría.

-¿Lo dices por…?-Bella me interrumpió.

-Si, por ese supuesto amor-hizo comillas en el aire,-que ese Vulturi le tiene a Nessie….no me da un buen presentimiento. Alice, ¿crees que el vendrá esta vez?-pregunto.

Aro siempre mandaba a diferentes miembros cada vez que venían a observar a Nessie, y dado a que cambiaba todo el tiempo, nunca sabíamos quienes vendrían. Al principio lo veía en mis visiones, pero al enterarse que estaba al tanto de quienes vendrían, Aro decidió esconder sus decisiones y así darnos una sorpresa.

-No lo se. Pero no hay nada de que preocuparse, Nessie esta con su familia, no le pasara nada-sonreí, alce mi ceja de manera traviesa viéndola por solo un segundo,-porque, ¿te da miedo de lo que pueda pasar?-pregunte.

-Esto no es divertido Alice-dijo seria Bella,-no me gustaría ver a mi hija envuelta o enamorada de un Vulturi-

**Para ser el primer capi, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que será una buena historia?**

**Espero que les haya gustado e interesado este primer capi de esta historia, hay muchas cosas que necesitan ser aclaradas y de seguro ustedes se dieron cuenta de cuales, pero…ya lo verán el próximo capi, explicare unas cosas que en este capitulo no lo hice :)**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este primer capi, y espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia lindas, eso me llenaría de alegría. No se olviden de los reviews, ustedes saben que son mi mejor paga y me encanta saber su opinión.**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes, si ustedes asi lo quieren.**

**Cuidense mucho, besos!**


	2. Chapter 2 Comprometidos

"**Comprometidos"**

**Hola hermosas! Estoy….super emocionada de estar un fin de semana con ustedes, trayéndoles el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Les quiero agradecer por darle un oportunidad a esta historia, espero no desfraudarlas :)**

**Flexer**

**Litvamp7**

**Martina**

**LOURDESITA100**

**Muchismas gracias por sus reviews! Me alegran el dia hermosas!**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

**(Play: Young and Beautiful de Lana del Rey)**

Mis sentimientos por Renesmee, al parecer, ya no eran un secreto. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación sin hacer ruido y camine a paso lento hasta mi cama, donde me senté dejando caer todo mi peso. Ya todos en la guardia lo sabían, Aro lo había hecho publico, y estoy seguro que esa noticia había cruzado el continente, así que mi amor por la hibrida era el nuevo tema de que hablar, no solo aquí en el castillo, también de algunos aliados que se habían enterado. Apreté mi mandíbula con enojo, le había confiado ese gran secreto a mi maestro, y el me había defraudado, ¿con que propósito había hecho publico esto?

Pase una mano sobre mi cabello, ya no había marcha atrás, todos lo sabían ahora, y por una parte lo agradecía, era como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Ya no tendría que ser yo el que algún día tuviera que decirlo, porque no podría ocultar estos sentimientos toda mi vida, aunque no sabía las consecuencias que traería esta revelación. Pero no podía evitar esto que siento por ella, este amor fue creciendo y Renesmee comenzó a ocupar un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, aunque suene raro viniendo de un Vulturi. Todo comenzó el año siguiente, después de haber ido a Forks para exterminar a esa pequeña niña, los Cullen habían aceptado que nosotros fuéramos a Forks para ver el crecimiento de Renesmee, y para que de una vez por todas nos diéramos cuenta que ella no era un peligro.

Sus ojos chocolate fueron los que llamaron mi atención el primer día que la vi, esos ojos con una profunda mirada, pero claro, aun era muy pequeña, y en ese entonces, detestaba el trabajo de tener que convivir con esa familia y una hibrida. Cada año que íbamos, ella crecía cada vez mas y cada vez mas hermosa, sin darme cuenta ella llego a la adolescencia, su forma de vestir cambio, ya no era ropa de su color favorito, o que la hiciera ver como princesa, ahora era ropa ajustada y perfectamente combinada, un poco de maquillaje, zapatillas de vez en cuando y un bolso.

¿Cómo me enamore de ella? Muy fácil, el encanto y belleza ya lo tenia, pero no fue hasta que volví a ver esos ojos chocolate mientras bajaba las escaleras. Recuerdo ese día perfectamente, ese día fue cuando deje de verla como una niña, o como una hibrida, ese día la vi como una mujer, una hermosa mujer que sin darme cuenta se metió en mis pensamientos. Ese sentimiento fue extraño, no sabía lo que era ya que tenía siglos sin sentir algo semejante, pensé que solo había sido la impresión de haberla visto otro año más y que con ese año ella había cambiado radicalmente, pero no podía quitármela de la cabeza.

-Hermano-la voz de Jane me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Si-respondí simplemente viendo hacia la pared.

-Mi maestro Aro ya anuncio a los que irán a Forks, como cada año-dijo de forma aburrida,-¿hasta cuando dejaremos de hacer esto?-pregunto con furia.

-No lo se, nadie sabe hasta cuando mi maestro Aro se canse de aquella fascinación que tiene con Renesmee-me levante de la cama, dándole la espalda a mi hermana.

-Al parecer no es el único-

-¿A que viniste Jane?-pregunte con fastidio, lo ultimo que necesitaba era que mi hermana comenzara a criticarme, ya tenia suficiente con la guardia entera.

-Prepárate, saldremos al atardecer, como siempre lo hacemos-susurro las ultimas palabras.

-¿Qué?-arrugé mi frente para voltear y verla a la cara.

-Si Alec, Demetri, tú y yo iremos esta vez-explico.

-Pero…yo fui el año pasado-trate de argumentar, después de que se hicieran públicos los sentimientos hacia Renesmee, lo que menos esperaba, y quería, era ir a Forks este año.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Estoy segura que esto te emociona-y sin más salió de mi habitación a velocidad vampírica.

-No podrías estar mas equivocada hermana-susurre con cierto miedo.

Si los Cullen ya se habían enterado de mis sentimientos hacia la más pequeña de su familia, que era lo más seguro, apuesto que me convertí en el enemigo numero uno de cada miembro. Solté un suspiro involuntario y sin ánimos busque mi capa, estaba a punto de atardecer, no sabia lo que me esperaba en Forks, pero por lo menos no tendría que esperar otro año para volverla a ver.

Renesmee POV.

Apreté la mano de Jacob cuando estuvimos frente a mi casa, trague saliva y exhale profundamente. Este compromiso lo habíamos mantenido secreto por tanto tiempo, y no se como pudiera tomarlo mi familia, mi corazón latía apresuradamente, y mi respiración se encontraba agitada aunque trate de tranquilizarme.

-Tranquila Ness, todo estará bien-las tranquilas palabras de Jacob me dieron confianza, pero no me tranquilice del todo, y hasta este momento dude en decirle a mi familia.

Jake me jalo suavemente haciendo que comenzara a caminar, mis pasos eran estables, pero podía sentir como temblaban mis pies, baje la mirada, ¿Cómo comenzaría? No podía llegar y darles la noticia, no, tenia que prepararlos, reí internamente, ni yo misma estaba preparada. Pero esta decisión de decirles, era lo mejor, ya estaba cansada de ocultar este compromiso, mi familia tenía el derecho de saberlo. Aclare mi garganta cuando subimos las escaleras del porche y abrí la puerta despacio. Mi familia se encontraba reunida en la sala, ¡claro! Hoy vendrían los Vulturis nuevamente, para hacer los próximos días los más eternos e insoportables de todo el año, cerré mis ojos tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, ellos no importaban ahora.

-Hola Jake-saludo mi mama para llegar y darle un abrazo.

-Hola Bells-

-Hay algo que debo decirles-dije yendo directo al grano, así seria mas fácil y terminaría con estos nervios que me están matando.

-Claro hija-respondió mi mama, arrugo su frente pero no dijo nada, cediéndonos el paso para caminar hacia la sala.

-Que bueno que están todos reunidos-sonreí aunque sabia porque, esperaban a los Vulturi,-Jake y yo queremos decirles que…-mi tía Alice nos interrumpió.

-Ya están aquí-susurró viendo hacia la nada,-los Vulturis ya llegaron-

Antes de pensar en voltear, ya lo había hecho, di media vuelta de forma lenta, temiendo ver esas capas negras ser ondeadas por el viento, cubriendo su cara, dándoles un toque aun más misterioso. Parpadeé un par de veces cuando los vi salir del extenso bosque, como todos los años solamente eran tres, Jacob me acerco mas hacia el poniendo una mano en mi espalda baja, yo lleve las mías a su pecho, sintiéndome segura y protegida. Los Vulturis quedaron frente a la casa, viéndonos por el ventanal, el primero en quitarse la capa fue Demetri, su cabellera rubia lo delato, la figura mas pequeña fue la siguiente, sus ojos carmesí brillaban, Jane nos vio fijamente con aquel enojo que ya era común ver en su rostro. La tercera figura llevaba unos guantes negros, lentamente subió sus manos hacia el gorro de la capa, donde lo dejo caer suavemente, su cabello café fue lo primero que pude ver, mantenía la cabeza baja, y así se mantuvo hasta que el gorro cayó completamente en su espalda. Después de unos segundos comenzó a levantar la vista y ahí pude ver esos ojos carmesí, como todos lo que tomaban sangre humana, pero estos tenían un toque misterioso, ceñí mi entrecejo y aleje mi vista de el, lleve mi cara hasta el pecho de Jacob donde mi nariz rozo ligeramente la camisa.

Mi abuela Esme camino a grandes zancadas, con mi abuelo detrás de ella, los dos abrieron la puerta y saludaron a cada miembro de la guardia. Mi abuela extendió la mano, invitándolos a pasar hacia la casa, uno por uno entro a paso lento, revisando cada detalle de la casa, cada decoración, para ese entonces sus esencias habían inundado la casa, revolviéndose con las de mi familia y con la mía.

Pude escuchar como Jacob soltaba un gruñido al ver al tal Alec, porque claro que estaba informado de aquel amor que Alec supuestamente sentía por mí, y al verlo aquí…no fue una buena idea que viniera este vampiro. También pude notar como Jane arrugaba su nariz al oler la esencia de Jacob, claro esta que odiaba a los licántropos, y su esencia era asquerosa para cualquier vampiro.

-Sean bienvenidos-sonrió mi abuela.

-Gracias Esme, tu siempre tan amable-agradeció Demetri dedicándola una pequeña reverencia.

-Siéntanse como en su casa-

Los tres personajes asintieron con superioridad, pero con clase y elegancia.

-Esta es una oportunidad perfecta para decirles lo que…-se callo por unos segundos Jacob,-estos vampiros interrumpieron-

-Jake, no…-susurre negando con mi cabeza, pero el hizo caso omiso a mi llamado.

-Lo que queremos decirles es…-dudo por unos segundos.

-Es que estamos comprometidos-complete la frase,-Jake me pidió casarme con el-extendí mi mano izquierda, mostrándoles el anillo de compromiso,-y yo acepte-sonreí abiertamente.

**¡Renesmee ya le dijo a su familia sobre el compromiso con Jake! ¿Qué harán los Cullen? ¿Cómo tomaran esa noticia? ¿Y Alec?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capi hermosas, y si es asi ya saben que un review es mi mejor para y me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo lindas, ademas de que me gusta saber su opinión!**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer el segundo capi de esta historia, ese simple hecho me llena de alegría.**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes hermosas!**

**Besos, cuídense mucho!**


	3. Chapter 3 Manzana

"**Manzana"**

**Hola hermosas! Aquí estoy feliz de estar un viernes mas con ustedes, trayéndoles un capitulo nuevo de esta historia. Gracias por el apoyo y la oportunidad que le están dando a esta historia lindas, mil gracias :)**

**Litvamp7**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Flexer**

**Gracias por sus reviews! De verdad no saben como me animan y como siempre, me dejan con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.**

**Para la canción recomendada en realidad iba a poner una que se llama $100 bill de Jay-Z, pero me di cuenta que tiene unas cuantas malas palabras, por esa razón puse otro tema, porque no se si este bien que ponga una canción con malas palabras. Ustedes decidirán cual prefieren, yo solo les doy un aviso ;)**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

Apreté mi mandíbula discretamente mientras hacia mis manos puños, tuve que voltear hacia otra parte, porque si no lo hacia, no sabia de lo que seria capaz de hacerle a ese perro. Las esperanzas de poder acercarme a Renesmee se habían esfumado, si antes no se me quería acercar, ahora que estaba comprometida con el amor de su vida, estoy seguro que ni siquiera va a querer verme.

-Renesmee…-comenzó a hablar Bella, saliendo de aquel shock en el que se encontraba, pero su esposo, Edward, la interrumpió.

-Hija, ¿no crees que se están apresurando? Aun estas muy chica para un compromiso tan serio como este-dijo suavemente, al parecer Edward estaba de mi lado sin saberlo.

-Papá, tengo diecisiete años-replico Renesmee,-Jacob y yo hemos decidió que nos casaremos cuando cumpla dieciocho, ¡la misma edad en la que mi mamá se caso contigo!-

-Pero….-susurro suavemente Edward en tono pensativo,-ahora se lo que sintió Charlie cuando le dimos la noticia-se dijo a si mismo.

-Sentí que tenían el derecho a saberlo, solo quiero que me apoyen en este momento tan importante-dijo Renesmee casi suplicando.

-Sobrina, ¿puedo felicitarte?-pregunto Alice escondiendo una sonrisa.

-Claro tía, eso es lo que eh estado esperando-abrió sus brazos recibiendo el suave abrazo de Alice.

Trague saliva mientras volvía a recuperar la calma que había perdido hace algunos segundos, mi hermana me tomo del brazo y me dio un ligero apretón, lo cual hizo que reaccionara para verla y asentir, asegurándole que todo estaba en orden. Me quite la capa en ese momento y la deslice por mi espalda llevándola hasta mi brazo donde la sostuve, había sido un viaje largo, y después de esta noticia, la cual no esperaba, lo único que pedía era estar a solas para así tener el tiempo de pensar. Aclare mi garganta haciendo que Esme volteara a vernos, sonrió de forma apenaba y camino hacia nosotros.

-Disculpen por favor, les mostrare sus habitaciones-y sin más camino a paso humano guiándonos hacia la planta baja donde tenía algunas habitaciones para los visitantes que tuviera esa familia, aunque estoy seguro que nosotros éramos los únicos visitantes.

-Gracias Esme- agradecí antes de cerrar la puerta.

Renesmee POV.

Aquel escalofrió desapareció en cuanto aquellos vampiros se retiraron a sus habitaciones, las mismas de siempre. Las esencias de aquellos vampiros llegaron a mis fosas nasales cuando caminaron detrás de mi, extasiándome de ellas tuve que cerrar mis ojos por unos escasos segundos. Exhale aliviada, ya no sentía aquel nerviosismo, y con una sonrisa seguí a mi familia hacia la sala donde todos se sentaron con sus respectivas parejas, sus ojos mostraban emoción y felicidad. Claro que mi tía Alice no cabía de la alegría, tendría una boda más que organizar, y estoy segura que seria igual o mejor que la de mis padres.

-¿Y cuando será la boda?-pregunto mi tía con una enorme sonrisa.

Jake tapo mi mano con la suya y me sonrió de forma tierna, me contagio aun más su emoción y felicidad.

-Sera en mi cumpleaños-respondí alejando mi vista de esos ojos negros.

-¡En tan poco tiempo!-chillo Alice, levantándose de un salto,-en ese caso tenemos que apresurarnos, comenzar a planear todo-hablo rápidamente.

-Tía, faltan seis meses, no hay nada de que preocuparse, tenemos tiempo-dije tranquila.

-Sobrina, yo eh planeado más bodas de las que te puedas imaginar y créeme…seis meses no son suficientes-susurro apuntándome con sus dedo índice.

Mi sonrisa se borro cuando vi a mi tía Rosalie, no se mostraba contenta en lo mas mínimo, es más ni siquiera nos quería voltear a ver, mantenía la cabeza baja observando a mi tío Emmett quien no dejaba de sonreír o guiñarnos el ojo. Arruge mi frente ligeramente, de antemano sabia que mi tía y Jacob no se podían ver ni en pintura, pero me dolía ver a mi tía así, sabiendo que este día era importante para mi. Trate de buscar su mirada, y estoy seguro que ella lo sabia, pero me evitaba, nunca se atrevió a verme y cuando finalmente alzo la vista parecía estar cansada de escuchar sobre mi compromiso, así que se cruzo de brazos, sabia que no podría contenerse mas.

-Imagínense como se vera una pequeña Renesmee corriendo por aquí-dijo burlonamente mi tío Emmett para luego soltar una risa.

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, los tacones de mi tía hicieron eco por los pasillos, callando la risa de mi familia. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y sus pasos se escucharon desde la segunda planta para luego azotar la puerta de su habitación, el silencio se hizo incomodo después de aquella escena. Trate de levantarme, pero Jacob me lo impidió apretando su mano a la altura de mi codo pero yo me deshice su agarre, en ese momento el deseo por hablar con mi tía fue mas fuerte que querer estar al lado de Jacob.

-Renesmee-me llamo Jake.

-Lo siento-volteé,-ustedes...todo estará bien, solo necesito hablar con ella-y sin darle mas explicaciones me dirigí hacia su habitación.

Inhale y exhale un par de veces antes de tocar a su puerta, pero aunque espere su respuesta, ella no contesto, así que me vi forzada a abrirla de forma lenta. La habitación se encontraba en completa oscuridad, las puertas que daban al balcón se encontraban abiertas, y el viento ondeaba las finas cortinas blancas, entre las cortinas pude ver una delgada figura en el balcón, dándome la espalda. Camine silenciosamente, usando mi habilidad vampírica y me detuve a un lado de ella, no dije una sola palabra, deje que el viento golpeara mi cara de forma suave y lenta, mi tía no volteo a verme.

-Rosalie…-me interrumpió.

-No digas nada Ness-me vio con una débil sonrisa, la cual se veía forzada,-estas con el hombre que quieres, ¿no es así?-

Ceñí mi entrecejo, eso no me lo esperaba, mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

-S-si, si claro que eso es lo que quiero-trate de no tartamudear.

-Tu siempre supiste que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en que ustedes mantuvieran una relación sobrina, y un compromiso, ¡fue lo menos que se me ocurrió!-alzo un poco la voz viendo hacia el bosque,-pero si eso es lo que quieres, no tratare de hacerte cambiar de opinión, si tu felicidad esta con Jacob…creo que mi opinión no importa, aunque ya la sabes de antemano Renesmee. Ustedes se casaran y formaran una familia-

-¿Familia?-susurre con duda.

-Claro, con hijos…los hijos que vendrán después-

Trague saliva, mientras veía el extenso bosque, hasta ese momento tuvo en realidad sentido la palabra compromiso y matrimonio. Claro esta que amo a Jacob, no podría vivir sin el, el siempre ah sido la razón de todas mis ilusiones, de este amor que tengo y del que solo Jacob puede disfrutar. Pero la pregunta del millón era, ¿estoy preparada para formar una familia con el?

La mañana se hizo presente mucho antes de lo que yo me espere, fue difícil dormir con esa pregunta en mi mente. Solté un suspiro profundo antes de voltear hacia la ventana para ver el día nublado, algo que era normal en Forks, y con las gotas de lluvia chocando contra mi ventana sin piedad, me levante aun con sueño y me di una ducha para alistarme. La ducha duro menos de lo que espere, cuando cerré la puerta del baño detrás de mi, mi celular timbro, lo tome de prisa.

-¿Hola?-conteste.

-Hola preciosa-su voz me hizo sonreír,-¿dormiste bien?-pregunto.

-Si, ¿y tu?-

-Yo tuve el mejor de los sueños…soñé contigo, con un vestido de novia y caminando hacia el altar para tomar mi brazo-

-Pronto se hará realidad-respondí.

-Me muero de ganas por que seas mi esposa, mi mujer-hizo énfasis en las ultimas palabras,-pero te hablaba para otra cosa-cambio el tema.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte.

-Alístate, estaré en tu casa en diez minutos-

-¿A que se debe todo esto?-pregunte divertida, me encantaban las sorpresas y el lo sabia. Sabía absolutamente todo sobre mí, y sabía como usar su sabiduría conmigo.

-Te llevare a dar un paseo-no dejo que respondiera,-no preguntes más Ness, la curiosidad mato al gato…solo abrígate bien, porque lo mas probable es que te mojes-y sin mas colgó.

Me mantuve en la misma posición por unos minutos, no me había dado ni una pista de que se trataba todo esto, pero confiaba en el, confiaba en el como a nadie mas. Camine rápidamente hacia mi closet y tome unos jeans, y una playera de manga larga ajustada, también me puse una chamarra negra de cuero y unas botas del mismo color, por ultimo y antes de salir de mi habitación tome un gorro y me lo puse mientras bajaba las escaleras. Corrí hacia la cocina donde tome una manzana y la mordí sin pensarlo dos veces, me asome por el ventanal, pero Jake no se encontraba afuera, así que decidí esperar en la sala.

**(Play: Love is blindness de Jack White)**

-Buenos días hija-la suave voz de mi abuela Esme hizo que diera un ligero salto mientras tiraba mi manzana, escuche como rodo por alguna parte de la sala, y también como se golpeaba con algo, cerré mis ojos mientras trataba de que mi corazón palpitara de forma normal después de aquel susto y ahí fue donde volví a oler aquella esencia.

Volteé lentamente, apretando mi mandíbula, mi día estaba comenzando estupendamente bien, como para encontrarme con un Vulturi, y mucho menos con ese vampiro, el cual no quería siquiera ver en estos días que estuvieran en mi casa. Mantuve mi cabeza baja, buscando mi manzana, sentí como mi corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundo al ver aquellos zapatos negros, en donde la manzana se encontraba, lentamente alce la mirada para ver sus pantalones, después su saco...era el. Con cierta duda vi su cara, la cual parecía de porcelana, sus ojos brillaban de forma misteriosa y su boca se abrió solo un poco, pero no dijo nada. Se inclino para tomar la manzana con sus manos, las cuales se veían tan suaves y delicadas, pero estoy segura que con esas manos había matado a no se cuantos vampiros.

-Se te cayo esto-su voz provoco algo en mi, me falto el aliento por unos segundos, mientras que sentía ese frio recorrer mi cuerpo.

Dude en tomarla, y cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo, un motor me saco de aquella burbuja, volteé rápidamente para encontrarme con Jacob caminando hacia el porche de la casa. No quería que comenzara una discusión con Alec Vulturi, así que retrocedí lentamente, dejándolo con la mano extendida hacia mí, donde sostenía la manzana, negué lentamente y camine dando grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, la abrí antes de que Jake tocara el timbre.

-Hola Ness-me saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hola-sonreí tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo, para abrazarlo después.

-¿Lista para la sorpresa?-pregunto en mi oído, yo solo asentí. Jacob deshizo el abrazo suavemente, para extender la mano y mostrarme una moto de color negra,-la compre hoy, ¿no te gusta?-sonrió abiertamente con alegría.

-Si, esta… ¿linda?-el solo rio mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Esme, regresaremos pronto-se despidió Jake ondeando su mano hacia Esme al mismo tiempo que me jalaba entrelazando su mano con la mía.

-Pero…-comenzó a decir mi abuela.

-Estaré bien abuela, solo hazle saber a mis padres que salí con Jake-y sin más cerré la puerta.

Jake no pudo haber sido mas oportuno para alejarme de ese Vulturi, llego en el momento preciso, pero aquella imagen de Alec Vulturi extendiendo su mano hacia mí, haciéndome una invitación a tomar la manzana, la cual por un segundo se me hizo tan tentadora, se quedo en mi mente.

**¿Qué les pareció el capi hermosas? Yo siento que muy en el fondo Alec le atrae a Renesmee, pero tal vez no quiere admitirlo, ¿ustedes que opinan?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi lindas, y ya saben que si es asi, un review! Ustedes saben que es mi mejor paga y me animan a seguir adelante, ademas de que puedo saber su opinión sobre el capi o la historia en general!**

**Si quieren saber que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, entonces estén pendientes de la actualización el próximo viernes hermosas!**

**Cuídense mucho, besos.**

**Y ya saben que las quiero muchisisisisismo!**


	4. Chapter 4 Accidente

"**Accidente"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Estoy…pero emocionadísima de estar un viernes mas con ustedes, trayéndoles un nuevo capi! Como siempre quiero darles las gracias por el apoyo que le están brindando a esta historia, no saben como animan.**

**TwistOfCrazy**

**Litvamp7**

**Martina**

**Hermosas, gracias por esos reviews, me dejan con una enorme sonrisa y me emociona leerlos =) lo que me escriben me impulsa cada vez para hacer cada capitulo mejor. Les agradezco que compartan conmigo sus ideas, sus opiniones y sus sentimientos.**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: November Rain de Guns N' Roses)**

La lluvia mojo mis rizos en cuestión de segundos, entre risas corrimos hasta la moto de Jake donde nos detuvimos. Jake tomo el casco negro con sus rudas manos y me lo entrego sin dudar, estuve a punto de tomarlo por mi seguridad, pero hoy quería romper las reglas, así que extendí mi mano hacia la de el, en señal de negación.

-Yo también soy mitad vampiro Jake, no me pasara nada-reí.

-Vamos preciosa, es por tu seguridad-insistió extendiendo su mano nuevamente.

-No me convencerás, además-me acerque a el,-nada me puede suceder si estoy a tu lado-finalice dándole un corto beso en los labios, sabia que el no podría argumentar mas.

Soltó un suspiro derrotado cuando me aleje con una sonrisa, había ganado, Jake fue el primero en subirse para sostener la moto y dejar que subiera sin ningún problema. Deslice mis manos, ahora mojadas por la lluvia, para ponerlas en su pecho, aunque el clima estaba frio, podía sentir el calor corporal de Jake, se sentía tan bien sentir esa calidez en mis manos, en mi mejilla cuando me acerque mas a el. Sentir el agua y el viento chocar en mi cara también se sentía bien, sentía libertad, no había nadie que pudiera arruinar ese momento, en un movimiento involuntario alce mi cara hacia el cielo cerrando los ojos, al mismo tiempo que extendía mis brazos recibiendo la lluvia con una sonrisa. Podía oler el olor a madera mojada, ese olor que tanto me gustaba, ¡y como no hacerlo! Había nacido y crecido en Forks, amaba todo lo que había aquí.

Amaba el clima, los días nublados y el frio usual era lo que me alegraba ver cada mañana desde mi ventana. Aunque, obviamente, casi todos los días era así, para los vampiros era un clima agradable y el lugar perfecto para vivir, ya que era muy rara la vez que tenían que esconderse del sol. Además, aquí encontré el amor verdadero, en realidad el ah sido la única persona de la que me eh enamorado. Tengo que admitir que me hacia sentir bien saber que siempre hubo alguien esperando por mi, esperando que creciera para poder amarme, y saber que siempre estaría conmigo. El aire golpeo mi cara pero esta vez más fuerte, haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos y abriera mis ojos, Jacob había acelerado así que tuve que apretar su chamarra con fuerza.

-Jake, vas muy rápido-sonreí divertida, el soltó una carcajada y acelero un poco mas.

La lluvia caía despiadadamente sobre nosotros, por lo cual la carretera se encontraba mojada y resbalosa, pasamos una curva en la cual Jacob no se molesto en frenar un poco. Trague saliva con miedo, esto comenzaba a dejar de ser divertido.

-Jacob…-dije con miedo.

-Tranquila, todo este bien-

-Vas demasiado rápido, frena por favor-le dije al oído.

Pero hizo caso omiso, siguió con la misma velocidad, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar de forma rápida en cuanto vi la siguiente curva, cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras nos acercábamos y apreté un poco más la chamarra, con todas mis fuerzas. Mi cuerpo temblaba, solo pedía que nada pasara acerque mi cara hacia la espalda de Jacob, como si eso fuera mi escudo, aunque estoy segura que después me reiría de lo tonta que había sido al pensar que algo nos podría suceder. Sin embargo, estaba equivocada, aquel ruido de las llantas derrapándose salió de la nada, sabia que algo andaba mal, abrí mis ojos y deje de respirar por unos segundos al ver la escena, quise sostenerme fuerte de Jacob, pero mis manos mojadas me lo impidieron, haciendo que mis dedos se resbalaran uno por uno dejándome caer.

Sentí algo duro golpearse contra mi espalda el segundo siguiente a lo que yo solo pude gemir, pero eso no fue todo, mi cuerpo no se detuvo, al contrario, siguió rodando sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, un golpe fuerte en mi cabeza hizo que ya no sintiera nada.

Jacob POV.

Unas imágenes llegaron a mi mente, veía a Nessie rodando por la carretera, y después la perdí de vista. Inhale profundamente, regresando en si, la lluvia se había calmado y ahora unas pequeñas gotas caían del cielo. Trate de levantarme pero cuando lo intente un mareo hizo que volviera al suelo, hice un gesto de dolor, pero lo ignore en cuanto vi lo que se encontraba frente a mi. Algunas partes de la moto se encontraban en toda la carretera, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, ¿Qué había hecho?

-Renesmee-susurre,-¡Renesmee!-grite esta vez al no escuchar respuesta, mire a mi alrededor, pero no se encontraba ahí. Seguí caminando, a paso apresurado, siguiendo mi instinto, hasta ver un bulto, me acerque mas….era un cuerpo, era ella. Corrí aunque mi pie izquierdo me dolía cada vez que ponía peso, pero ahora no importaba yo, Renesmee era lo que importaba.

La tome por los hombros y lentamente la lleve a mi regazo donde le quite algunos pelos de su cara, se encontraba inconsciente, y en su cabeza había sangre, demasiada sangre. Lleve mis manos hacia su cara y la moví ligeramente, pero ella no abrió sus ojos.

-Renesmee por favor, por favor despierta, mi amor abre los ojos-rogué mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir. No había ningún vehículo que pasara por aquí en estos momentos, cuando la lluvia azotaba fuerte la ciudad, la gente decidía quedarse en sus casas, era mas seguro, temían que un accidente les pudiera ocurrir. No tenia las fuerzas necesarias para entrar en fase y así poder comunicarme con la manada, y Alice no nos podía ver a Renesmee en sus visiones mientras estaba conmigo.

Alec POV.

Arruge mi frente ante aquel detestable olor, era un licántropo, sabia que lo era, también pude oler la esencia de Renesmee y con ella…sangre. Trague saliva, era muy tentador, pero también algo extraño, el olor a sangre y las esencias, me extraño no haber escuchado el motor de la moto en la que se fueron hace unas horas. Volví a recostarme en el sofá mientras tomaba aquel libro que comenzaba a leer para poder distraerme un rato, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa, y estar en la casa me hacia sentir incomodo.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!-escuche la voz horrorizada de Bella,-¡Hija, Renesmee!-alzo la voz.

-No lo se, los encontré a un lado de la carretera, Jacob también se encuentra mal, pero Nessie…-me levante a velocidad vampírica al escuchar,-los trajimos a su casa ya que esta mas cerca que la reserva-finalizo el lobo

Camine involuntariamente hacia la puerta pero me detuve, los Cullen sabían de mis sentimientos hacia Renesmee así que no dudarían porque me encontraría ahí, viendo que había sucedido, pero tampoco quería que me vieran como el enemigo del cual tienen que proteger a Renesmee, porque sabia que no les había agradado nada la noticia que mi maestro había hecho publica. Aunque por otro lado, la ansiedad y preocupación de saber que había sucedido harían que cometiera una locura. Antes de que pudiera seguir debatiendo abrí la puerta y camine hacia la sala.

Me detuve en seco cuando vi aquella escena, Renesmee se encontraba en los brazos de un lobo que ni siquiera sabia quien era, se encontraba inconsciente y tenia sangre en la frente, mas bien en casi toda su cara, ahora sabia porque el olor a sangre. Deje de respirar en ese momento, no tendría el control suficiente para detenerme y no quería hacer esto un problema mas grave. Sabía que habían olido mi esencia, que estaba ahí parado viendo esa escena que me partió el corazón, me sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada para que ella recobrara la conciencia.

-No podemos perder tiempo, llévenlos a mi oficina-ordeno Carlisle para desaparecer al segundo siguiente.

Aquel lobo hizo lo que Carlisle le ordeno y camino de forma rápida para después cerrar una puerta, reaccione rápidamente y parpadeé un par de veces para poder salir de aquel shock, no podía acercarme a Renesmee aunque lo deseara, nadie lo permitiría.

-¿Qué sucede?-escuche la voz de mi hermana.

-Al parecer…Renesmee y Jacob tuvieron un accidente, ella no esta bien-susurre viendo hacia el suelo.

-¿Crees que será bueno avisarle a nuestro maestro?-pregunto dudosa.

-Aro dijo que le avisáramos de cualquier cosa que pasara en esta casa, esto es grave-esta vez hablo Demetri con firmeza,-Alec, tu te quedaras aquí, Jane y yo iremos a Volterra para informarle a Aro de este desagradable acontecimiento-

Asentí sin poner la más mínima atención.

-Vamos Jane-

-Hermano…-

-Estaré bien-la vi por una milésima de segundo,-lo mejor será que me quede aquí, necesito estar cerca de ella-susurre las ultimas palabras.

Poco a poco y a paso lento toda la familia Cullen, excepto Carlisle y Esme, camino hacia la sala en silencio. Tenían un tono pensativo y tenían la cabeza baja.

-Mi hija Edward, nuestra hija-dijo Bella sollozando, su esposo la acerco para envolverla en un abrazo.

-Ella es fuerte, lo lograra-escuche decir a Alice.

Aquellos susurros, y las palabras rápidas de aquella familia fueron interrumpidos por ese lobo el cual camino dando grandes zancadas y salió de la casa sin despedirse, pude ver como entraba en fase y se adentraba hacia el bosque, estoy seguro que iría por Jacob. Apreté mi mandíbula, ese lobo asqueroso había sido el causante de lo que le había sucedido a Renesmee, ¡como pudo haber sido tan descuidado! Estaba lloviendo y a el eso no le importo.

-Alec-dijo Alice arrugando su frente, recorrí mi mirada hasta toparme con la de ella. La pequeña duende se acerco a mi lentamente dando pasos cortos y con una expresión extraña, no supe descifrar de que se trataba todo esto, me sentí incomodo al ver como toda la familia enfocaba su mirada en mi.

-Lo siento, escuche a Bella alarmada y salí para que había ocurrido-explique brevemente y con superioridad. Alice abrió la boca pero solo tomo una bocanada de aire, frunció su entrecejo pero no dijo ni una palabra.

**Hasta aquí finaliza este capi lindas. ¿Qué creen que pasara con Renesmee? ¿Alec podrá verla?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi lindas, y si es asi, ya saben que un review es mi mejor paga, me animan para seguir escribiendo, y me encanta saber su opinión acerca de este capi o de la historia en general.**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes, como ahora lo eh estado haciendo sin fallarles ;)**

**Antes de despedirme quiero pedirles a ustedes su opinión, ¿tienen alguna canción que me recomienden o que quisieran que pusiera en uno de mis capis? Si es asi, déjenmelo saber lindas :)**

**Cuídense mucho, besos!**

**Y saben que las quiero muchisisisimo!**


	5. Chapter 5 Despertar

"**Despertar"**

**Hola queridas lectoras! Estoy super emocionada por estar un viernes mas con ustedes, trayéndoles un nuevo capi. Como siempre quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que le han brindado a esta historia, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que me están o me siguen apoyando en mis historias nuevas.**

**Maya Masen Cullen**

**Nathys**

**TwistOfCrazy**

**Martina**

**Jazzy Twilight**

**LitVamp7**

**Muchísimas gracias por esos lindos reviews! En verdad no saben como me animan y no saben con la enorme sonrisa que me dejan…gracias lindas!**

**Bueno, ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

Deje caer mis manos en el barandal del balcón al tiempo que exhalaba pesadamente, era medianoche y aun no sabíamos nada sobre la salud de Renesmee. El lobo se había fracturado unas cuantas costillas, pero ya se había recuperado, no sin antes soltar unos gritos de dolor mientras Carlisle lo vendaba. Ahora se encontraba con los Cullen, y aunque se veía que se moría de sueño, simplemente caminaba hacia la cocina y tomaba otra taza de café. El olor a perro inundo la casa en cuestión de segundos, tal vez los Cullen ya estén acostumbrados, ya que no hay día que Jacob no venga a esta casa, y con una justa razón...ver a aquella hermosa figura, negué con mi cabeza. Trate de soportar, quería saber noticias de Renesmee, saber si ya había despertado, pero ese olor fue mas fuerte que mi voluntad y ahora me encontraba aquí, respirando aire puro después de unas agonizantes horas dentro de la casa.

Unos tacones hicieron eco pero no les preste atención, caminaban lentamente y con agilidad, lleve mi mirada hacia mi lado derecho, pero en ningún momento volteé. Arruge mi frente cuando vi una cabellera rubia al lado mío, Rosalie no dijo nada, solo suspiro con nostalgia y cerro sus ojos por unos segundos, me sorprendió su atrevimiento al estar cerca de mí, por lo que sabia los Vulturis no eran de completa confianza con esta familia. Pero decidí guardarme aquellas preguntas, tenia otras cosas mas importantes, o mas bien, solo una…Renesmee Cullen, el no saber nada de ella me desesperaba, y mas saber que si ella nunca se hubiera subido a esa moto nada de esto estaría pasando. Apreté mi mandíbula con rabia, tenía tantas ganas de darle su merecido a ese perro, ¡como pudo haberla expuesto a esto! Quería romperle las costillas nuevamente, hacerlo que se arrepintiera, pero lo único que podía hacer era retener toda la ira que tenia en mi cuerpo.

-No soportaba ese olor-susurro Rosalie.

-¿Tu tampoco?-pregunte fríamente.

-Nunca lo eh hecho-respondió.

-Pensé que el estar cerca de el y estar oliendo su esencia por tantos años…-me interrumpió.

-Tal vez los demás lo hagan, tal vez ellos ya están acostumbrados o solo pretenden, pero conmigo no. Nunca me acostumbrare a oler esa asquerosa esencia en esta casa, ni a su presencia todos los días tocando la puerta-me explico de forma rápida, parecía enojada.

-Nunca te cayo bien-solté una risita la cual se mezclo con mi exhalación.

-Y ahora menos que nunca, quisiera arrancarle la cabeza por haberse fijado en mi sobrina, por haberse comprometido con ella…Renesmee se merece a alguien mejor-murmuro las ultimas palabras viendo hacia el vacio.

-Pues parece que tu querida sobrinita ya eligió a ese perro-me burle mientras me daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar para adentrarme a la casa, aunque por dentro me encontraba igual que ella, solo que era muy orgulloso para decírselo.

-También se de tus sentimientos sobre ella-esas palabras me detuvieron,-y no solo yo, toda la familia sabe que estas enamorado de la mas pequeña de los Cullen-lo pensé unos segundos antes de voltear y enfrentarme a ella.

-¿Y que piensan hacer?-pregunte de forma retadora, ella solo se cruzo de brazos.

-Yo, nada-sonrió,-pero…supongo que no dejaran que te acerques a mi sobrina y te tendrán muy bien vigilado. Alec, para el resto de mi familia tu eres un peligro para Renesmee, y el compromiso de mi sobrina con Jacob les convino ya que se sienten tranquilos de que ella ya tenga los ojos y sentimientos puestos en Jacob, así tu no tendrás ninguna oportunidad de enamorarla-

-¿A que quieres llegar con esto?-pregunte viéndola con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Yo no soy tu enemiga Alec-susurro,-y estoy segura que en estos momentos tu-me apunto con su dedo índice,-mueres de ganas por verla-sonrió.

-Y eso de que me sirve-baje mi guardia.

Aun no podía confiar completamente en Rosalie, no sabia cuales eran sus planes, tal vez ella estaba hablando con sinceridad y en realidad no era mi enemiga como ella dijo. Pero aun así tenia sospechas sobre lo que había dicho, no podía confiarle o hablar sinceramente con alguien sobre lo que sentía por la pequeña Cullen, y menos con uno de sus familiares. Aunque por otra parte, siempre eh sabido que a Rosalie nunca le cayo bien ese lobo y la imprimación fue lo que la hizo despreciarlo aun mas, yo que eh estado años visitando a los Cullen sabia por experiencia que no se podían ver ni en pintura y cuando creció Renesmee veía los gestos de desagrado que Rosalie hacia cuando se tomaban de la mano, aunque nadie mas podía notarlo.

-Yo te puedo ayudar-

-¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Con que propósito?-pregunte extrañado.

-Esto lo hago para que confíes en mí y sepas que no planeo nada. ¿Qué podría ser? No podría revelar tus sentimientos porque ya todos lo saben-se encogió de hombros,-¿Qué crees que haría en tu contra?-

Esa pregunta me dejo sin palabras, ella tenia razón, no tenia sentido desconfiar de ella, y si no lo hacia, no perdería absolutamente nada. Ella no tenia nada que pudiera ser útil para amenazarme o querer hacer algo en mi contra, así que por primera vez desde que fui convertido, confié en otra persona que no fueran los Vulturis o mi propia hermana.

-¿Cómo me podrías ayudar?-pregunte bajando mi cabeza, Renesmee era el punto débil en mi.

Antes de que Rosalie comenzara con su plan, unos pasos se escucharon en la segunda planta, donde nos encontrábamos nosotros. Ahí era donde Carlisle tenia un consultorio dedicado para Renesmee, ya que al no ser completamente humana, su salud era diferente al igual que la forma de curarla, aunque en los años que eh estado viniendo a Forks, ella nunca ah sufrido ni de un resfriado. Los pasos eran agiles, pero aun así los podía escuchar claramente, caminaba de forma lenta, tomándose su tiempo, después de soltar un suspiro bajo por las escaleras.

-Es nuestra oportunidad Alec-me vio fijamente,-quédate aquí, y en cuanto yo comience a hablar entra al consultorio, tal vez serán solo unos cuantos segundos, pero tratare distraerlo el mayo tiempo posible-asentí,-bien-susurro antes de caminar rápidamente.

**(Play: Watching you sleeping de Blue Foundation)**

Fruncí mi entrecejo, no podía creer que una Cullen estaría haciendo esto por mí, aunque de Rosalie no lo dudaba, tenia unos puntos en los cuales yo estaba de acuerdo con ella. Puse una mano en el barandal del balcón, esperando impaciente hasta escuchar la voz de Rosalie, como ella me había dicho. Estaba nervioso, si, no sabia que hacer, esto fue algo que nunca me espere, y ahora tenia la oportunidad de estar solo con Renesmee, de poder hablarle de forma dulce como siempre eh querido hacerlo.

-¿Cómo esta Renesmee?-

Abrí mis ojos como platos, Rosalie fue la primera en preguntar sobre la salud de Renesmee, dándome más tiempo de estar con su sobrina. Negué con mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que salía de aquel shock, comencé a caminar dando grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, la cual abrí de forma silenciosa. Todos se encontraban en la sala, escuchando lo que Carlisle tenia que decir, y claro que no se preocupaban por que yo no estaba ahí también, tal vez pensaban que estaba en mi habitación. Por mi esencia, de eso no tuve que preocuparme, la esencia de todos los vampiros se encontraban esparcidas por toda la casa al igual que la de Jacob. Camine hasta llegar a la puerta donde se suponía era el consultorio de Carlisle, en ese momento mi necesidad por verla fue mas grande que pensar que solo tal vez podrían descubrirme. Renesmee se encontraba recostada en una camilla, una sabana blanca cubría su cuerpo dejando solo ver sus brazos y su hermosa cara pálida, su frente se encontraba cubierta por una venda, también pude ver algunos raspones en sus brazos y cara.

-Esta bien, aunque sigue inconsciente-escuche decir a Carlisle.

Me acerque un poco mas, su respiración era profunda, algunos moretones no se hicieron esperar, ya no olía a sangre, su esencia reinaba en esta habitación esta vez. En ese momento deje de escuchar a Carlisle y en lo que decía, todo eso dejo de importarme, porque con solo verla, sabia que todo estaba bien, que ella se encontraba bien y que solo había sido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza la que la hizo quedar inconsciente. Involuntariamente lleve mi mano derecha hacia su mejilla donde la acaricie suavemente, sentí algo extraño al sentir su piel contra la mía, algo que no había experimentado y solo pudo darme escalofríos, trague saliva cuando llegue hasta su cuello, dibujando su mandíbula, y ahí me detuve. Sonreí suavemente, había esperado estar a solas con ella para poder dedicarle tan solo una caricia como ahora, claro no deseaba que fuera en estas circunstancias, pero había tenido una oportunidad que nunca mas volveré a tener, tome su mano derecha de forma suave y sentí su calidez.

Con un suspiro me resigne a irme, pero antes de soltar su mano y darme la media vuelta una gran inhalación por parte de Renesmee hizo que abriera mis ojos como platos. La mire cuidadosamente, baje mi mirada para ver como movía lentamente los dedos de sus manos, su respiración dejo de ser profunda, tuve miedo de ver su cara, saber que había despertado y que me reconocería, que gritaría porque había entrado a ese consultorio. Pero aun así lo hice, en cuando volví a ver su cara, ella comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, parecía esforzarse al hacerlo, se que debía de huir, debía salir de ahí antes de que me viera, pero algo en mi interior me ordeno quedarme y esperar a que abriera sus ojos. Espere paciente a que ella comenzaba a hacerlo, viendo cada movimiento, el cual se quedaría grabado en mi mente por siempre, hasta que esos ojos chocolate me vieron fijamente.

**¡Renesmee ya despertó! Y vio a Alec por supuesto, ¿Qué creen que hara? ¿Pedira ayuda, o querra quedarse a solas con el?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas! Y si es asi, ya saben que un review me anima muchísimo, ademas de que me encanta saber su punto de vista :)**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de haber leído este capi, eso significa mucho para mi.**

**Antes de irme, les quiero informar de otra historia que estoy comenzando a escribir, ya tengo el primer capitulo escrito, solo me falta arreglar algunos detalles, y espero que este listo para el próximo viernes :D**

**Espero actualizar asi de puntual como lo eh estado haciendo!**

**Cuídense mucho lindas, besos!**

**Y ya saben que las quiero demasiado!**


	6. Chapter 6 Confusión

"**Confusión"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras, estoy super emocionada de estar un viernes mas con ustedes y trayéndoles un capitulo mas de esta historia. Como siempre quiero darles las gracias por apoyarme en esta historia lindas! Mil, mil gracias por todo su apoyo.**

**Jazzy Twilight**

**Maya Masen Cullen**

**Litvamp7**

**Martina**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews hermosas, no saben que alegría me da leerlos y me animan demasiado!**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi lindas!**

Renesmee POV.

Sentía algunas punzadas en mi cabeza, y ¿Por qué no? también un poco de dolor, trate de mover los dedos de mi mano izquierda los cuales obedecieron. Era hora de abrir los ojos y saber donde me encontraba, todo estaba en completo silencio, salvo por unos susurros que no sabia de donde provenían, no estaba sola. Comencé a abrir mis ojos que, aunque lo hice de manera lenta, no pude ver claramente, todo era borroso en ese momento, los abrí un poco más y solo basto segundos para que mi visión comenzara a aclararse. Respiraba profundamente, y mis fosas nasales recibieron el olor de muebles nuevos, y una esencia dulzona la cual hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espina dorsal.

Mi cuerpo también se encontraba adolorido, el solo movimiento de mis dedos hizo que el brazo completo sufriera de una molestia de la cual no sabía la razón, pero eso no importaba ahora, ya estaba despierta. Con mi vista borrosa pude distinguir una figura delante de mí, mi corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, conocía esa esencia y también esa figura aunque todavía no podía distinguir de quien se trataba, pero de alguna manera me era familiar. De forma lenta, mi visión comenzó a aclararse haciéndome ver que aquella figura tenia cabello castaño, llevaba un traje negro el cual pude ver se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Sus facciones eran suaves pero a la vez masculinas, quijada un tanto marcada, su nariz era delgada, sus cejas pobladas y una piel de porcelana.

Arruge mi frente en cuanto llegue a sus ojos, eran rojos, unos profundos ojos carmesí los cuales me veían de forma detenida y alerta a cualquier movimiento que hacia, la sangre se me bajo hasta los pies y pude sentir como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Yo conocía esos ojos, los conocía de alguna parte, esto que sentía no era normal, pero, ¿de donde? Ahí fue cuando comencé a voltear de un lado a otro tratando de reconocer la habitación en la que me encontraba en estos momentos, pero no tenia ningún recuerdo en mi mente, ¿Dónde estaba?

-Lo siento Renesmee, iré por Carlisle, el debe de saber que estas despierta-escuche a ese hermoso ser decir con una voz parecida a la de un ángel. Camino dando grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, pero lo detuve antes de que la abriera.

-Espera-alce mi mano como queriendo tomar su brazo para que no me dejara sola,-¿tu sabes quien soy?-pregunte llena de esperanzas.

El chico volteo rápidamente y me observo con una expresión llena de frialdad, después frunció su entrecejo y apretó su mandíbula fuertemente, quiso hablar ya que sus labios se separaron, pero solo pudo exhalar silenciosamente. Yo no sabia que hacer, quería respuestas y las quería ahora, y por lo que veía ese chico era el único que las tenia así que no lo quería dejar ir. Pude sentir como mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente con cada paso que daba para acercarse a mi, yo me senté en aquella camilla, de la cual no sabia como había llegado. Ese chico era increíblemente hermoso, y aun no lo había visto detenidamente, cuando quedo a solo centímetros lejos de mí, se hinco y alzo su cara para verme con una expresión que no supe descifrar. Di un ligero salto cuando sentí su dedo índice acariciar mi mejilla, el toque era frio…pero se sentía bien, cerré mis ojos, parecía inspirarme confianza y calma, abrí mis ojos cuando deje de sentir aquel toque y lo vi directamente a los ojos.

-¿No sabes quien eres?-pregunto con una voz llena de preocupación.

-No-susurre mientras sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos,-yo…no se, no se quien soy, no se que hago aquí-no pude soportarlo mas y las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas, me sentía vulnerable,-¿Qué me paso?-arrugé mi nariz a causa de un dolor en mi cabeza, lleve mi mano derecha hacia la misma donde pude sentir una venda cubriéndola.

-Tranquila, te explicaremos todo pero ten paciencia-abrió sus ojos como platos,-estarás bien-me susurro.

-¿Todos?-pregunte nuevamente, en realidad estaba completamente perdida, esto era insoportable, necesitaba recobrar mi memoria. Presione a mi cerebro para que me diera una explicación, para que pudiera recordar el mas mínimo detalle, solo necesitaba algo, lo mas minimizo que mi mente pudiera recordar. Aunque la habitación, las esencias que estaban en el aire…esos ojos me decían que pertenecía aquí, me sentía segura y sabia que el no me estaría mintiendo.

-Tengo que ir por Carlisle-fue lo único que dijo para luego correr a una velocidad inhumana, quería decirle que no me dejara pero fue demasiado tarde, el ya no se encontraba en mi habitación. ¿Quién era Carlisle? ¿Un familiar? Un mareo hizo que cayera nuevamente en la camilla, y cerrara mis ojos.

Alec POV.

No recordaba absolutamente nada, podía escuchar esa aclaración una y otra vez en mi cabeza, no sabia quien era yo y por eso dejo que estuviera cerca de ella, por eso me dejo tocarla. Baje mi vista para poder ver la mano con la que toque su suave mejilla, ¡Cuánto había deseado poder hacer eso! Si el solo sentir su mejilla me llevo a las nubes, no me imagino besar sus labios…negué con mi cabeza un par de veces antes de bajar las escaleras a velocidad vampírica.

-Renesmee despertó-dije con frialdad.

Toda la familia volteo a verme y sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, pero no dijeron nada por unos segundos. Hasta ese momento reaccione, ¿Cómo les explicaría como sabia que había despertado?

_-Estúpido Alec, eres un estúpido-_me regañe mentalmente a lo que Edward solo pudo arrugar su frente, ¡oh claro! El lector de mentes había escuchado mi regaño, baje mi vista y trate de darles una explicación rápida y que no dejara preguntas.

-Despertó, Nessie despertó-el primero en salir del shock fue ese perro el cuando se levanto del sofá aunque pude ver el dolor en sus ojos ante el brusco movimiento y con esas costillas rotas,-tengo que ir a verla-camino de forma rápida, pero Carlisle lo detuvo.

-Espera, iré a revisar si se encuentra bien…el golpe fue muy duro, le hare un chequeo y entonces ustedes podrán verla-ordeno el líder de aquel clan.

-¡No!-dijo firmemente Bella,-quiero ver a mi hija Carlisle, quiero saber como esta-

Y la familia no se quedo atrás, todas comenzaron a decir lo mismo, querían verla para saber que estaba bien y que no podían esperar un segundo mas. Con eso comenzó una pequeña discusión, lo que solo hizo que Carlisle se desesperara y dejara que la familia pudiera verla a cierta distancia mientras el hacia el chequeo. Subieron a paso rápido y con unas sonrisas llenas de felicidad, yo me quede parado sin moverme, alce mi vista cuando vi a Rosalie viéndome con una ceja alzada.

-Gracias por avisarnos-

-La primera que me lo agradece…y al parecer la única-susurre las últimas palabras.

-¿Te corrió?-pregunto.

-No-negué con la cabeza dudando entre decirle o mejor decidir que ella lo descubriera, -es algo mucho peor. Rosalie, creo que Renesmee perdió la memoria-solté.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste, al parecer no recuerda nada, ni del accidente, ni siquiera recuerda su nombre-

-¡Maldito perro! ¡Él causo todo esto!-alzo su voz mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su frente,-mi pobre sobrina…necesito verla-dijo de forma rápida mientras me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba con ella hacia la segunda planta.

-No Rosalie, yo no puedo estar ahí-trate de zafarme, pero aquella rubia era fuerte.

-Tu quieres verla-se detuvo para verme a los ojos,-además, necesitas saber como esta para decirle a tu maestro-puso cara de inocente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pude escuchar la suave voz de Renesmee.

-No nos recuerdas-esta vez hablo Bella.

Para ese entonces me encontraba en la habitación con toda la familia, pero ellos parecieron no notarlo ya que ni siquiera voltearon a verme. Yo me cruce de brazos y contemple a Renesmee, se veía tan frágil, tan desprotegida, esos pequeños gestos hacían que me enamorar mas de ella.

-No-sollozo,-no se-dijo apretando su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Tranquila, tranquila hija. Esta bien, todo esta bien-hablo suavemente Carlisle quitándole las manos y poniéndolas en su costado.

-¡No! Lo único que quiero es recordar… ¡saber quien soy, que hago aquí! ¡Saber quienes son ustedes, quiero recordar mi vida!-comenzó a gritar.

Podía sentir su desesperación, y no era para menos, despertar en un lugar desconocido para ella, sin poder saber que ellos son su familia, quienes la protegerían contra todo y todos.

-Por favor salgan de aquí-ordeno Carlisle, hasta ese momento pude ver las caras de desconcierto de toda la familia,-ella esta muy alterada, necesito calmarla-dijo mientras detenía las manos de Carlisle.

Aun que cerraron la puerta del consultorio, pudimos escuchar los fuertes sollozos y las palabras llenas de frustración por parte de Renesmee.

**Renesmee despertó…y como algunas lectoras lo dijeron, perdió la memoria! ¿Creen que Alec aprovechara esta oportunidad? ¿O creen que Renesmee seguirá sintiendo lo mismo por Jacob aunque no recuerde nada?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas y si es así ya saben que un review me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo, ademas de que encanta escuchar su opinión hermosas!**

**Antes de irme quiero invitarlas a que pasen a esta nueva historia que acabo de subir, se llama "The Ballerina" espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Eh cumplido cada semana en subirles un capi y espero seguirlo haciendo el próximo viernes lindas.**

**Besos, cuídense.**

**Ya saben que las quiero muchisisisisimo hermosas!**


	7. Chapter 7 Recuerdo

"**Recuerdo"**

**Hola hermosas! Estoy….pero emocionadísima de estar un viernes mas con ustedes y trayéndoles un capi. Como siempre quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que le han brindado a esta historia hermosas, en serio que no tengo con que pagarles :)**

**Jazzy Twilight**

**Selenuki97**

**Martina**

**TwistOfCrazy**

**Maya Masen Cullen**

**Muchismas gracias por esos lindos reviews los cuales hicieron que una enorme sonrisa se posicionara en mi rostro, ¡y como no hacerlo! Si sus reviews me alegran demasiado y me animan como no tienen idea, las palabras que ponen hacen que me esfuerce para que cada capi sea mejor que el anterior, que espero asi sea.**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

-Hay muchas cosas que debes saber-comenzó el que se suponía era el doctor, estaba cerca de mi y tenia precaución a mi reacción,-pero comenzaremos con algo fácil, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto suavemente.

Trague saliva antes de alejar mi vista de aquel bosque, la ventana se encontraba abierta haciendo que el aire fresco se colara y me golpeara mi cara al mismo tiempo que ondeaba un poco mi cabello. Volteé a verlo, el me sonrió débilmente y asintió, me sentía tan desorientada, no sabia que hacer, ni en quien confiar, ni siquiera que decir, pero si el y aquella familia estaban dispuestos a ayudarme, ¿Qué mas podía hacer? ellos eran mi única opción si quería recobrar mi memoria, así que solo pude asentir.

-Bien-tomo mis manos suavemente y las cubrió con las suyas, las cuales se encontraban heladas aunque dentro de la casa estaba a temperatura ambiente,-comenzaremos con tu nombre-

-Escuche….-cerré mis ojos para concentrarme,-escuche que me decían Re…Renesmee-conteste.

-Eso es correcto, pero tu nombre completo es Renesmee Cullen Swan-mantuve mi vista fija en el,-yo soy Carlisle Cullen-

-¿Eres mi familiar?-pregunte arrugando mi frente.

-Así es…soy tu abuelo paterno-contesto con una sonrisa que era difícil notar,-soy medico-

-¿En donde estamos?-pregunte viendo hacia la ventana.

-Estamos en Forks, Washington-respondió con paciencia.

Sabia que todo lo que me estaba diciendo era verdad, y aunque no recordaba absolutamente nada, algo en mi sabia que todo estaba relacionado. Baje mi vista ante aquel sentimiento, sus heladas manos se sentían bien, ya había sentido eso antes.

-Lo que vamos a hacer ahora será llevarte a tu habitación, así lograras familiarizarte nuevamente. Y con la suerte suficiente podrás recordar algo-

Asentí mientras me ayudaba a levantar de la camilla, caminamos a paso lento, dejando que pudiera apreciar cada detalle, cada textura y ahí me quedo en claro, ellos eran mi familia, este era mi hogar. Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta de madera blanca, la cual mi abuelo abrió lentamente dejando que una esencia suave se escapara. Mire a mi alrededor y cuando termine camine dando pequeños pasos hacia el tocador de la que se suponía era mi habitación, tome el portarretratos que había en una esquina del tocador, era una foto de toda mi familia. Inmediatamente distinguí a mi abuelo por su cabello parecido al oro, también vi que una pareja me abrazaba una de cada lado mientras mantenían una enorme sonrisa…mis padres supuse. Deje el portarretratos mientras me sentaba en la cama, tenía tantas emociones en este momento que no pude articular palabra.

-Te dejare aquí Renesmee, trata de descansar. Solo quiero que sepas que no te haremos daño…somos tu familia y te daremos el tiempo suficiente para que puedas recordar, nosotros te ayudaremos-finalizo mi abuelo para cerrar la puerta al segundo siguiente.

-Gracias-susurre.

Alec POV.

Alce mi ceja solo un poco, estar rodeado de aquella familia no era algo que me agradara y mucho menos al ver sus caras de sorpresa y cierto desagrado, por parte de Edward, al verme en la esquina mas lejana cruzado de brazos y esperando a Carlisle. Volteé mi cara, porque si no lo hacia, sabia que correría a mi habitación, me molestaba que me vieran como un bicho raro, al que deberían de ver así es a ese perro, quien fue el causante de que ahora Renesmee no supiera ni su nombre, ¡no a mi! Quien fue el que les aviso que Renesmee había recobrado la conciencia.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí chupasangre?-escuche la repugnante voz de Jacob, lo cual rompió el silencio sepulcral que había.

Apreté mi mandíbula antes de enfrentarlo, ya se había levantado de aquel sofá y tenia la mano derecha sobre sus costillas rotas. Se veía furioso, como si le afectara que yo estuviera en el mismo lugar que toda la familia Cullen, y aunque no quise, finalmente me decidí a hablar.

-¿Me hablas a mi?-pregunte fríamente.

-Claro que te estoy hablando a ti, tú no perteneces a esta familia, ni siquiera a Forks. Tu-me apunto con su asqueroso dedo,-sales sobrando-

-Mira…lobito…-estaba a punto de decirles sus verdades, ¡esto era el colmo! Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se atrevía a hablarme así, y mucho menos un licántropo, y el que el estuviera lastimado no era una excusa para darle su merecido.

-El tiene el mismo que derecho que tú tienes de estar aquí-respondió la rubia vampiresa.

-Rosalie…-escuche decir a Edward, quien se mostraba sorprendido que su hermana estuviera de mi lado.

-El que no debería de estar aquí eres tu-comenzó a reclamar Rosalie,-¡tu fuiste el culpable de lo que le esta pasando a mi sobrina! Así que si estamos hablando de quien no pertenece aquí…entonces tu también entras en ese circulo-finalizo con una mirada que lo decía todo.

-Tú sabes que fue un accidente-susurro Jacob.

-Sea lo que sea…Renesmee estaba bajo tu responsabilidad Jacob. Alec esta aquí porque tiene una razón para hacerlo, pero…si yo fuera tu, me daría vergüenza estar aquí después de haberle causado esto al amor de mi vida-Rosalie hizo comillas en el aire mientras decía las ultimas palabras.

Baje mi mirada al suelo para que nadie viera la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenia en estos momentos, finalmente había recibido su merecido ese perro, y aunque me hubiera encantado decirle eso yo, me alegro que Rosalie lo haya hecho. Cuando por fin pude controlarme, levante mi cara y alce mi ceja mientras lo veía fijamente, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, ese lobo ya me esta colmando la paciencia, algún día recibiría su merecido de mi parte y con todo el gusto del mundo. Llegara el día en el que yo mismo me defienda y le diga lo que pienso…algún día.

-Renesmee ya esta mas tranquila-anuncio Carlisle mientras bajaba las escaleras haciendo que aquella tensión que comenzaba a acumularse en la sala, desapareciera.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Bella acercándose a Carlisle.

-Aun esta muy confundida, la buena noticia es que esta tomando toda la información sin alterarse. Y aunque no puede recordar, tiene el presentimiento que todo lo que le digo es verdad-explico brevemente,-ahora esta en su habitación-

-¿Crees que recobre la memoria pronto?-pregunto Edward esta vez.

-Es difícil decirles con certeza, hay veces que la pérdida de memoria es solo por un tiempo corto, esperemos que ese sea el caso de Renesmee-

-¿Y como podemos ayudarla?-pregunto Esme.

-Bueno, lo que sucederá mañana es que los reuniré con Renesmee, ahí se presentaran y dirán que son de ella-dijo Carlisle viendo a cada uno de los integrantes de su familia,-Bella, tu podrás ayudarla con cosas simples como enseñándole fotos y haciendo cosas que solían hacer juntas al igual que todos ustedes-

Bella suspiro mientras abrazaba a Edward.

-Haremos todo lo que sea necesario-

Renesmee POV.

-Yo soy Isabella Swan-

-Mi mama-conteste instantáneamente.

-Si, así es-sonrió abiertamente.

Observe detenidamente a los miembros de mi familia, arrugé mí frente al ver que todos tenían el mismo color de ojos, al igual que una piel extremadamente pálida y parecida a la de la porcelana, todos eran hermosos. Era posible que los Cullen tuvieran el mismo color de ojos por el simple hecho de ser familia de sangre, pero mi mama…negué con mi cabeza un par de veces mientras sonreía de forma tímida. Llegue hasta la última persona que se encontraba formada frente a mí, era un chico de piel bronceada, alto y musculoso, tenia el pelo negro y cuando alzo la vista pude ver que sus ojos eran del mismo color.

-Yo…-trago saliva,-yo soy Jacob Black-se presento rápidamente y bajo la mirada de la misma forma,-soy…el amigo de la familia-susurro.

Asentí ligeramente mientras me volvía hacia mi mama, ella mantenía una sonrisa cálida, en cuanto la vi se acerco a mí lentamente y puso ambas manos en mis hombros. Su toque era helado al igual que el de mi abuelo, pero no le preste atención, esas preguntas sin sentido eran las que sobraran, lo más importante era saber sobre mi vida antes de perder la memoria, y también quería saber que había sucedido, que había causado que ahora estuviera así.

-Nosotros al igual que tu queremos que recuperes tu memoria, y te vamos a ayudar-sonreí mientras asentía,-así que ven conmigo, tengo algo que mostrarte lo cual te ayudara a saber mas sobre tu vida-

Y sin esperar una respuesta tomo mi mano derecha y me guio hasta el porche de la casa, abrió la puerta y el olor fue lo primero que mis fosas nasales inhalaron. Bajamos las pequeñas escaleras y caminamos por unos minutos quedando en un hermoso claro muy cerca de la casa. Me senté en el pasto el cual se encontraba un poco mojado por la fugaz lluvia que había caído esta mañana, mi mama imito la acción que hice y se sentó junto a mi.

-Aunque no recuerdo nada, este olor es muy familiar-inhale nuevamente cerrando mis ojos.

-Creciste aquí-susurro mi mama,-no nos hemos alejado de este lugar con excepción de unas vacaciones-soltó una risita,-espera aquí hija, tengo algo que mostrarte-

-De acuerdo-respondí con una sonrisa.

**(Play: Start shooting de Little People)**

Me recosté en el pasto en cuanto perdí de vista a mi mama, este lugar era hermoso, el clima era agradable, y el olor a arboles y tierra mojada me encantaba. Abrí mis ojos y solté un pequeño grito cuando vi una figura escondida entre los arboles, me levante en ese momento, haciendo que la figura saliera del bosque dando grandes zancadas…era el chico que había visto cuando desperté.

-Tu-lo vi de pies a cabeza, mientras sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente.

-No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme…Soy Alec Vulturi-extendió su mano.

Su voz, y su forma de hablar hizo que la sangre se me bajara hasta los pies, trague saliva antes de reaccionar y extender mi mano. La tomo suavemente y lentamente fue llevándola hasta sus fríos labios, los cuales provocaron en mi un escalofrió, donde beso mi mano.

-No tendrá caso presentarme, tal parece que tu sabes mas sobre mi-susurre las ultimas palabras.

-Y si que lo se-alzo la vista, sus ojos carmesí, lo cual aun no entendía porque los tenia de ese color, me miraron fijamente, sentí como mis pies perdían fuerza con tan solo esa simple acción por parte de el. En ese instante recibí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza a lo cual yo solo lleve mis manos hacia la misma y la apreté, el dolor era insoportable, y por mas que quise evitarlo, solté un grito mientras me agachaba. Sentía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo, pero unas manos me detuvieron y me apretaron lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no cayera. Los ojos de ese chico aparecieron en mi mente, y en ese momento el dolor paro, abrí mis ojos como platos mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto en un tono de preocupación,-¿Qué te duele?-

-Eres tu-susurre.

Lo único que mi mente recordaba eran esos ojos, intensamente rojos, viéndome y haciéndome una tentadora invitación a tomar una manzana la cual sostenía con ambas manos y esas palabras…

_-Se te cayó esto-_

-Te recuerdo-esas palabras hicieron que los ojos de Alec se oscurecieran.

-¿Me recuerdas?-pregunto con cautela.

-No, no recuerdo todo sobre ti, solo…Alec, ¿alguna vez me ofreciste una manzana?-

-¿Eso es todo lo que recuerdas?-pregunto lentamente

Dude unos segundos antes de responder, quería estar segura de que no recordara algo mas, pero aunque me esforcé, todo fue en vano.

-Si, solo…solo te recuerdo a ti-ahí pude ver como sus ojos brillaron intensamente, alzo su ceja y con una sonrisa en los labios, respondió dulcemente.

-Así es Renesmee, lo que recuerdas es verdad-

**Si, fue pronto, pero…¡Renesmee recordó a Alec! El primero recuerdo y es sobre el, ¿Qué pensara Renesmee? ¿Creen que por haberlo recordado se sentirá mas segura con el?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas, y si es asi, ya saben que un review me anima demasiado y es mi mejor paga, aunque también me encanta saber que opinan de este capi o la historia en general.**

**Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi hermosas :)**

**Espero seguir actualizando puntual como cada viernes! Lo cual me siento emocionada de tener, por fin, un horario en el que puedo escribir sin presión alguna y en el que puedo actualizar cada semana.**

**Cuídense mucho hermosas, besos!**

**Y ya saben que las quiero muchisisisisisimo!**


	8. Chapter 8 Ayúdanos

"**Ayúdanos"**

**Hola lindas! No saben que feliz estoy este viernes, y aun mas por estar con ustedes y que ustedes tengan la oportunidad de leer un capi mas de esta historia!**

**Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todas esas hermosas lectoras las cuales me han estado y están apoyando en esta historia, mil gracias por todo!**

**Jazzy Twilight**

**Litvamp7**

**Mishiel-chan Uchihalove**

**Maya Masen Cullen**

**Motter**

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews, me animan mucho, en serio, y me dejan con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, ustedes hacen que mi dia mejore o que sean aun mejor!**

**Bueno ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Ghostwriter de Rjd2)**

Esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón palpitara fuertemente, pero era de felicidad, no podía creer que pudiera recordar algo tan pronto, y mucho menos estando cerca de este chico. Sonreí ligeramente mientras bajaba la cabeza, esto deben ser buenas noticias, tal vez mi perdida de memoria no sea tan grave, tal vez solo fue por el golpe en la cabeza, de lo cual aun no sabia como había sucedido. Unos dedos en mi mentón fueron los que hicieron que saliera de aquellos pensamientos llenos de esperanza, salte ligeramente pero en ningún momento me aleje, arrugé mi frente ante aquellos sentimientos que volvía a invadir a mi cuerpo y mi corazón. Mis piernas perdieron fuerzas con ese suave toque, y me sentía nerviosa, mis manos me sudaban, esto era extraño, pero…lo disfrutaba. Lentamente comencé a alzar mi vista, para ver la mirada profunda de Alec viéndome fijamente, trague saliva.

-¡Suéltala!-escuche una voz femenina.

Volteé rápidamente y pude ver a mi mama sosteniendo algo que no pude reconocer que era, y caminando rápidamente hacia nosotros. Cuando quedo lo suficientemente cerca, se posiciono frente a mi, como si estuviera protegiéndome de algo, o de alguien.

-No te vuelvas a hacer a mi hija. Porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz-le advirtió mi mama a ese chico de ojos carmesí,-vete-finalizo.

-No-respondí rápidamente, pero me arrepentí en el instante en el que mi mama volteo a verme con confusión,-no te vayas-

-Hija,el…-la interrumpí.

-No, no mama, es que tu no sabes-pause viendo a Alec con una sonrisa,-lo recuerdo-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno-conteste rápidamente,-no lo recuerdo del todo, pero tengo un recuerdo…mama, el me ayudo a recordar-fruncí mi entrecejo.

…..

Bella POV.

-Así es Carlisle, ella recordó, esas son buenas noticias, ¿verdad?-pregunte mientras daba un paso hacia donde se encontraba Carlisle.

-Así es Bella-tomo su mentón con la mano derecha en tono pensativo.

No se levanto de la fina silla la cual se encontraba tras la mesa de madera, detrás de el se encontraba un gran estante lleno de libros, los cuales yo ya había leído todos, los cuales me habían enseñado miles de cosas sobre medicina de las cuales yo no tenia ni idea.

-Tal vez su perdida de memoria dure menos de lo que esperábamos-finalizo,-lo que aun me intriga es, ¿Cómo Renesmee solo pudo recordad con Alec? Digo, es la primera vez que lo ve después de haber perdido la memoria, y ya tiene recuerdos sobre el-

-Es lo que yo también me eh preguntado-dije en tono serio, negué con mi cabeza,-pero lo bueno es que Renesmee seguirá recordando después de esto-sonreí.

-Aun no sabemos con exactitud si ella seguirá recordando después de haber tenido ese escaso recuerdo Bella,-me miro directamente a los ojos,-pero al parecer Alec la esta ayudando involuntariamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunte entrecerrando mis ojos.

-Que-aclaro su garganta,-aunque suene ridículo, y sin sentido, debemos dejar que Alec este cerca de Renesmee-me miro fijamente para ver como reaccionaba.

-¡Que!-grite,-¿quieres que deje a mi hija en manos de un Vulturi?-negué con mi cabeza en repetidas ocasiones,-no, claro que no, no puedo permitirlo-

-Hija, escucha…-lo interrumpí.

-Lo que tu me estas pidiendo es algo absurdo, no puedo entregarle a mi hija en charola de plata. Debe de haber otra manera-

-Tenemos una solución rápida para que Renesmee recuerde su vida, y la estas desechando. Es nuestra única opción hasta que encuéntrenos algo mas eficiente o que pueda alejarla de Alec-explico con calma Carlisle,-así que, aunque no nos guste Bella, debemos de dejar a Renesmee en manos de nuestro enemigo. Además el no podría hacerle daño, tu sabes lo que siente por Nessie-

-Eso es lo que temo-despeina solo un poco mi cabello,-que Alec pueda aprovechar esta oportunidad-

Después de discutirlo Carlisle y yo, decidimos platicarlo con la familia, saber cual era su opinión. Todos tomaron asiento en silencio, aunque algunos decidieron mantenerse de pie, Alice nos veía fijamente, parecía sospechar o ver algo, pero cuando la vi a los ojos ella opto por desviar su mirada y sonreír segundos después. Me encontraba nerviosa, camine de un lado hacia otro buscando la mejor forma de comenzar con esta platica, la cual estaba segura terminaría en un discurso, los minutos pasaron volando así que me detuve y hice puños mis manos, teníamos que comenzar ahora.

-Renesmee recordó algo-decidí ir directo al grano,-esta mañana-finalice viendo a cada uno de los miembros de la familia.

La sorpresa y felicidad no se hizo esperar, las risas inundaron el despacho de Carlisle al igual que el rápido hablar de mi familia.

-Esta es una muy buena noticia, mi amor, estas ayudando a Renesmee, a nuestra hija-dijo Edward tomando mi cara entre sus manos para darme un beso. Yo le respondí con un casto beso, pero después me aleje haciendo que Edward arrugara su frente en señal de confusión, le sonreí tímidamente y di un paso hacia atrás.

-Eso es lo que mas me hubiera gustado, pero no-trague saliva,-Renesmee no recordó conmigo, ella…-dude unos segundos,-ella recordó con alguien mas, con Alec Vulturi-

-¿¡Y que hacia Nessie con ese chupasangre!?-alzo la voz Jacob mientras se levantaba rápidamente de aquel sofá.

-Ahora no es el momento de discutir sobre ese asunto. Los mandamos a llamar porque queremos saber su opinión, yo recomiendo que Renesmee este cerca de Alec ya que tal vez este la posibilidad de que estando cerca de el, ella recobrara la memoria mas pronto de lo que esperábamos-

-Me niego-el primero en contestar fue Jacob mientras se encogía de hombros,-no quiero que mi-se apunto el mismo,-prometida este cerca de ese chupasangre-

-Yo también estoy en contra de que Alec este cerca de mi pequeña-siguió Edward,-pero en este caso…no me puedo dar el lujo de complacer ese capricho, así que, si es por el bien de mi hija, estoy de acuerdo con que este cerca de Alec. Claro-siguió rápidamente,-tendríamos que mantenerlo muy bien vigilado-

-Yo…-dudo por unos segundos Alice viendo hacia el vacio,-no puedo impedirlo-susurro al igual que otras palabras la cual ninguno pudo escuchar.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo-sonrió Rosalie mientras tomaba un mecho de su rubia cabellera para peinarla,-el bienestar de mi sobrina es mucho mas importante-

Así poco a poco los demás integrantes dieron su opinión, viendo las pros y contras primero, ya sabia que Carlisle estaba a favor, ya que el había sido quien había propuesto esto, y yo, bueno…al igual que Edward, no podía negarme si esto le ayudara a mi hija a recordar su pasado.

Alec POV.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación de forma silenciosa, exhale pesadamente mientras comenzaba mi lenta caminata, a paso humano, hacia el despacho de Carlisle. Por lo que sabia todos los Cullen se encontraban allí, incluso ese licántropo, y querían hablar de algo serio conmigo, estoy seguro que hablarían sobre mi atrevimiento al haberme acercado a Renesmee. Pero eso no me importaba, había podido hablar con ella, sin que Renesmee me viera raro o con temor, había tocado su suave mano y no solo eso, ¡la había besado! Su calidez quemo mis labios por unos escasos segundos.

-Adelante-escuche la voz de Carlisle decir después de haber tocado un par de veces la puerta de su despacho, entre asomando mi cabeza primero.

_-¡No seas cobarde Alec! ¡Eres un Vulturi por el amor de Dios!-_me regañe a mi mismo. Así que después de tragar saliva decidí entrar con esa superioridad y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

-Quieren hablar conmigo-afirme fríamente.

-Así es Alec, es sobre lo que sucedió en la mañana-esta vez hablo Bella.

¡Lo sabia! Sabía que esa era la causa, respire hondo y contuve el aliento para resistir lo que venia después, sabia que no seria nada bonito.

-Lo siento yo…-Bella me interrumpió.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda-hablo rápidamente mientras bajaba la vista.

Arruge mi frente, esto fue inesperado, esta claro que sentí un gran alivio de que no quisieran matarme en se mismo momento, pero nunca espere esas palabras. Deje salir todo el aire que tenia retenido disimuladamente, y los mire con astucia, ¿debería de creer en lo que me estaban diciendo? Trague saliva mientras recobraba mi compostura.

-¿Mi ayuda?-pregunte, a lo que Carlisle y Bella asintieron,-¿en que?-

-Necesitamos que ayudes a Renesmee. Te queremos junto a ella para que puedas ayudarla a recobrar su memoria Alec-volteé en cuanto escuche la voz de Edward detrás de mi, para ese entonces ya se encontraba de pie cerca de la puerta, cruzado de brazos,-¿Qué dices?-

-¿Quieres decir que….?-deje la pregunta al iré mientras funcia mi entrecejo.

-Que ustedes estarán juntos para que puedas ayudar a mi hija-volteé nuevamente mientras escuchaba a Bella hablar,-ya que tu le ayudas a recordar Alec, así que, ¿Qué dices?-extendió su mano.

Esta era mi oportunidad para poder estar con Renesmee, no sabia cuales serian las restricciones que podría tener este acuerdo, pero al final de todo, ¡esto era lo que siempre había deseado! Todo este tiempo había querido estar cerca de ella, hablarle, estar junto a ese frágil ser, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, temiendo que pudieran cambiar de opinión, estreche mi mano con la de Bella mientras volteaba a ver al tal Jacob, quien solo frunció su nariz.

-Acepto-dije viendo a Bella.

-Estamos confiando en ti Alec-escuche la voz de Rosalie,-sabemos que la ayudaras-me sonrió de forma picara.

-Esto no tiene sentido-escuche a Jacob bufar para después salir del despacho azotando la puerta tras el.

**¿Se esperaron esto?**

**Tal parece que los Cullen tendrán que depender de Alec para que Renesmee recobre su memoria, la cual no esta tan perdida como creíamos ;) ya que recordó a nuestro amado vampiro, ¡y quien no!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas, y si es asi, ya saben que un review me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo y es mi mejor paga, ademas de que me encanta saber su opinión!**

**Seguire cumpliendo en actualizar el próximo viernes, como lo eh estado haciendo en este tiempo hermosas.**

**Cuidense mucho, besos!**

**Y ya saben que las quiero muchisisisisimo!**


	9. Chapter 9 ¿Porqué?

"**¿Por qué?**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Estoy emocionadísima de estar un fin de semana con ustedes, de verdad no saben como me alegra. Si, se que no actualice ayer, pero en verdad no pude, aunque tampoco las quería dejar esperando el capi, asi que es mejor tarde que nunca :D**

**Como siempre quiero darles las gracias por el apoyo que me están brindando!**

**Martina**

**Jazzy Twilight**

**Litvamp7**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Mishiel-chan Uchihalove**

**Any**

**Maya Masen Cullen**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos reviews! No saben como me animan y me dejan con una enorme sonrisa en los labios cada vez que los leo, gracias!**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

**(Play: Moon by Little People) **

Las reglas eran claras y precisas, nada de tramar algo malévolo contra ella, claro que no lo haría. Tampoco podía alejarla de la casa, temían que pudiera hacerle algo a Renesmee, a lo cual yo solo pude sonreír ocultando una gran carcajada que estaba a punto de salir de mis labios. Y de entre todas la mas importante para la familia Cullen y la de Jacob era no conquistar a Renesmee, no podía aprovecharme de esta oportunidad para hacer que su amor fuera para mi y aunque sonara extraño no estaba pensando en hacerlo, no quería jugar sucio contra Jacob. Si Renesmee llegara a sentir algo por mi quisiera que fuera porque su corazón lo siente, no porque la enrede y me aproveche de su perdida de memoria para lograr lo que tanto eh anhelado. Aunque tengo que admitir que esta oportunidad me cae como anillo al dedo, ya que así podría mostrarle a Renesmee que no soy tan cruel y despiadado, podría demostrarle que también tengo sentimientos…que también puedo amar a alguien.

-Todas esas reglas suenan justas-asentí después de que Bella termino de hablar,-y aun así, estoy de acuerdo, los ayudare-estreche su mano con un poco de fuerza.

-Espero que juegues limpio-me advirtió Bella, solté una carcajada.

-Soy un Vulturi, nunca lo hago. Pero creo que esta vez será la excepción-

-Tienes razón, no deberíamos de estar creyendo en ti, sin en cambio, míranos-bajo la vista Bella observándose a si misma.

-No necesito darles un discurso sobre el porque deberían creer en mi-di media vuelta para ver a los demás miembros,-ustedes me están dando ese voto de confianza y eso debería ser suficiente, ¿no lo creen?-

-No lo hacemos por eso…-interrumpí a Edward.

-Se perfectamente porque lo hacen, involuntariamente ustedes quieren creer en mi, ya que hasta este momento, yo soy el único que puede a ayudar a su hija-camine hacia la puerta,-y no se preocupen, no estoy planeando hacer nada en contra de su pequeña Cullen-agregue antes de salir de el despacho.

Salí al bosque para poder finalmente exhalar todo el aire que tenía retenido, que, aunque no lo necesitaría, me hizo sentir mas aliviado. Baje mi vista y ahí la noticia me cayo de golpe, ¡estaría cerca de Renesmee! Todo el tiempo, en todas partes, y ella me tendría más confianza, ya no me tendría miedo ni temblaría cuando estuviera cerca de mí. Borrón y cuenta nueva, ese lema me caía a la perfección en estos momentos, comenzábamos desde cero, como si hubiera sido la primera vez que nos hubiéramos conocido. Quería brincar, gritar, reír de esa alegría interna que tenia y que quería salir, sin en cambio, alce mi vista y le quite unas basuritas a mi saco las cuales habían llegado aquí gracias al viento que azotaba de forma suave en estos momentos.

Y así como la alegría llego se fue, ya que una gran preocupación llego a mi mente, ¿Cómo decirle lo que era su familia e inclusive yo? No tenia la mas mínima idea de cómo comenzar con ese tema, me tomaría de loco si solo toco a su puerta y le suelto la verdad sin rodeos. Tendría que ser cuidadoso, y creo que lo mejor, por ahora, era no decirle nada, es mas, no debería tocar ese tema. En lo que me debía enfocar era en hacerla recordar poco a poco y con paciencia, ya que no tenía prisa de alejarla de mi lado.

-¿Pensando?-escuche una dulce voz detrás mío, volteé con una sonrisa torcida y vi a Renesmee en el porche, llevaba un abrigo en el cual podía ver su esbelta silueta ya que ella lo apretaba mas a su cuerpo.

-Si-respondí,-esta vista es muy relajante-camine hacia ella.

-Escucha-dudo por unos segundos,-quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió esta tarde con mi mama. Todos estamos muy frustrados por mi perdida de memoria-

-No tienes porque disculparte-negué con mi cabeza,-ya arreglamos esa diferencia, tu mama me pidió disculpas, aunque no debió, yo entiendo por lo que están pasando-le dedique una sonrisa.

Renesmee camino dando pequeños pasos hacia las escaleras del porche donde se sentó y me miro, yo imite sus pasos y en cuestión de segundos me encontraba sentado junto a ella. La mire disimuladamente, admirando sus hermosas facciones bajo la luz de la una, tenia que recobrar mi compostura, y obedeciendo esa orden volteé nuevamente hacia el bosque, ¡que demonios! Estando cerca de ella hacia que sintiera nervios, no sabia que decir, solo quería verla, quería tocarla una vez más.

Sin decir una sola palabra Renesmee se levanto y se adentro en la casa, la seguí con la mirada temiendo que no quisiera estar mas conmigo, o que tal vez la aburrí por no hablar, pero aquel miedo se esfumo cuando la vi caminar con una taza de café caliente.

-¿Café?-arrugo su frente con cierta duda.

-No gracias-me negué,-no puedo dormir en las noches-mentí, decir esas palabras me hizo sentir extraño, pero por lo pronto debía actuar normal, como un humano.

-Y no me has contado, ¿Cómo conoces a mi familia? Porque…supongo que no eres mi familiar, ¿oh si?-pregunto con una expresión que no pude descifrar.

-No-solté una risita,-no soy tu familiar-ella volvió a sonreír,-yo solo vine a tomar unas vacaciones, estar en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo llega a ser bastante aburrido, para mi-lo decía un viejo vampiro que ah estado encerrado en un castillo por siglos, me regañe a mismo,-y bueno ya que mi familia conoce a la tuya, decidieron que una temporada aquí no me caería nada mal-explique, aunque no sabia como era tan bueno mintiendo.

-Oh-asintió Renesmee procesando toda esa información,-¿de donde vienes? Lo siento-dejo la taza de café a un lado,-me estoy metiendo demasiado en tu vida y no debería…-

-De Italia-la interrumpí con mi respuesta,-vengo de Italia-susurre viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Debe ser hermoso-dijo sin despegar su mirada de la mía.

-Demasiado, y lo seria mas si tu estuvieras ahí-_¡idiota!_ Negué con mi cabeza, tan rápido comenzaba a romper una de las reglas más importantes para los Cullen-digo…porque…-Renesmee soltó una risita bajando su cabeza.

Estaba a punto de responder, pero la esencia de Jacob llego a mis fosas nasales, interrumpiendo este momento a solas con Renesmee, arrugé mi nariz mientras apretaba mi mandíbula disimuladamente. Renesmee volteo a verme, pero se distrajo cuando la silueta de ese perro apareció gracias a la luz del porche, me vio de manera desafiante y yo lo vi de la misma manera, pero con una sonrisa de triunfo ya que ahora yo era el que podía estar cerca de Renesmee.

-Renesmee, hola-la saludo cálidamente, ella dudo por unos segundos antes de responder.

-¿Jacob?-el licántropo asintió,-Jacob, hola-

-Solo venia para ver como estabas-me miro por una milésima de segundo.

-Estoy bien…no se si supiste pero recordé algo con Alec. Así que eso me emociona-

-No lo dudo, y es algo bueno-la vio con cierto toque de tristeza, estoy seguro que era porque no podía recordarlo completamente.

-Y no solo eso-me levante,-al ver que conmigo puedes recordar y con nadie mas-recalque esas ultimas palabras,-tu familia me ah dado la oportunidad de que conviva contigo para ayudarte a que recobres tu memoria por completo. Claro que no te vamos a forzar, es solamente si tú quieres-

-No, no, claro que no. Que bueno que puedas estar conmigo-

-¡Ya no puedo mas!-la voz aumentada de tono de Jacob me saco de unos pensamientos agradables en los cuales comenzaba a perderme,-no sabes cuanto te eh extrañado mi amor-antes que pudiera hacer algo Jacob se acerco a Renesmee y cubrió su pequeño cuerpo con el de él, envolviéndola en un abrazo. Me quede parado, observando esa escena mientras fruncía mi entrecejo, trague saliva, Renesmee comenzaba a recordar cosas y tal vez la calidez pudiera hacer que recordara a Jacob. Pero la reacción de Renesmee fue diferente y Jacob solo tuvo unos segundos de tocar el cielo ya que ella se alejo de forma rápida para después alzar su ceja, pude ver que se sentía incomoda.

-Lo siento Renesmee yo…-

-No, esta bien-forzó una sonrisa,-espera, ¿Por qué me llamaste mi amor?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que tomaba un tono serio.

Mi cuerpo se tenso.

**¡Ahora si Jacob metió la pata! XD ¿Qué hara Alec para salir de esta? ¿Renesmee recordara algo sobre su prometido Jacob?**

**Espero que les haya gutado este capi lindas, y si es asi ya saben que un capi me anima mucho, es mi mejor paga y ademas me encanta saber su opinión sobre el capi o la historia en general :)**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi hermosas. Antes de despedirme quiero agradecerles porque…¡ya casi tenemos 50 reviews en esta historia! Y esto solamente se los debo a ustedes :D**

**Espero no fallarles el próximo viernes y actualizar puntual!**

**Cuidense mucho, besos!**

**Y ya saben que las quiero muchisisisisimo!**


	10. Chapter 10 Fotos

"**Fotos"**

**Hola lindas lectoras! Si, se que algunas de ustedes quisieran tenerme enfrente para desquitarse por que no actualice el viernes pasado, pero no fue porque no haya querido. Lo que pasa es que mi computadora no prendía y no pude subir los capis, es mas, ni siquiera me dejo escribirlos y asi estuvo todo el fin de semana **** mil disculpas hermosas.**

**Dejando a un lado ese mal momento, quiero agradecerles a todas ustedes por brindarme su apoyo desde el inicio de esta historia y también para las que apenas la están leyendo! Mil, mil gracias por todo.**

**Jazzy Twilight**

**Martina**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Mishiel-chan Uchihalove**

**Maya Masen Cullen**

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, me dejan con una sonrisa enorme y con muchos animos de seguir adelante con esta historia!**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi.**

Alec POV.

El viento soplaba suavemente haciendo un ruido inaudible, el cual pude percibir gracias a mi agudo oído. Tal vez Renesmee no noto aquella tensión que comenzaba a crecer en nuestro alrededor, tenia que actuar de forma rápida antes de que Jacob siguiera metiendo la pata, o peor, que esa palabra le trajera recuerdos a Renesmee. Estaba en un problema el cual Jacob había causado y que ahora yo tenía que solucionar, bufe discretamente ante aquel pensamiento.

-Bueno-rompí el silencio haciendo que Renesmee apartara la vista de ese lobo y la enfocara en mí,-un error lo tiene cualquiera, ¿no?-mire amenazadoramente a Jacob por una milésima de segundo, para después volverme a Renesmee con una sonrisa gentil, como si estuviera esperando su respuesta.

-Supongo que si-respondió con inseguridad.

-Discúlpame Renesmee, es solo que estaba muy emocionado de verte así de bien-trato de justificarse con pena en su expresión.

Dio un corto paso acercándose a Renesmee, pero no permitiría que se le acercara, por suerte pude ser lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que pudiera acercarse más. En menos de un segundo estuve en medio de los dos, parecía una barrera para que finalmente pudieran verse cara a cara. Le di la espalda a ese lobo, dedicándole toda mi atención a Renesmee, la tome suavemente a la altura del codo y ella no se reusó.

-Jacob-sonreí amable, claro que solo actuaba para que Renesmee no notara nuestra rivalidad, y lo que estaba a punto de hacerle,-los Cullen se encuentran en el despacho de Carlisle. Pasa-le hice un ademan con mi mano libre para que entrara a la casa.

-Si claro. Gracias-dijo entre dientes para después caminar, no sin antes ver por última vez a su impronta.

Seguí a Jacob con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista, hasta entonces fue que pude voltear a ver a Renesmee de forma tranquila, quien se veía confundida y apuesto que no quedo del todo convencida con aquella explicación. Trate de distraerla con una platica en la cual pude sacarla unas sonrisas, y me sentí orgulloso de hacerlo, pero después de unos minutos pude ver como ella soltaba un bostezo.

-Creo que los mejor será que te vayas a descansar-

-No, aun no-pidió somnolienta.

-Tienes sueño, puedo verlo-respondí,-además, mañana será un día pesado y ocupado para ti, así que lo mejor será que descanses-

-¿Qué tramas Alec?-pregunto mientras me veía con curiosidad.

-Ya lo veras mañana-le guiñe un ojo.

Espere unos minutos hasta escuchar la profunda respiración de Renesmee, lo cual me sorprendió por la rapidez en la que se quedo dormida, en verdad tenia sueño y estaba cansada. Apreté mi mandíbula tratando de retener, sin éxito, las ganas de caminar hasta el despacho de Carlisle donde entre sin tocar. Todos fijaron sus miradas en mí, y me siguieron mientras yo caminaba hacia Jacob para tomarlo de la playera blanca que llevaba puesta, milagrosamente, esta noche.

-Alec, ¿Qué haces? Suelta a Jacob-ordeno Carlisle, pero hice caso omiso,-hazlo ahora-

No me moleste en ver al dueño de aquella voz, solo podía ver a Jacob fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Me pueden explicar ahora que fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué estas así Alec?-pregunto nuevamente Carlisle detrás de la mesa. Arrugo su frente y mantenía ambas manos sobre la fina mesa donde había una lámpara y varios documentos.

En un movimiento rápido, de mi parte, lo solté haciendo que cayera al sofá, pero el lobo no iba a dejar se avergonzado por un chupasangre, como el nos llama, así que se levanto al segundo siguiente, quedando a solo unos centímetros lejos de mi. Podía escuchar su corazón latir apresuradamente, pero era de rabia y coraje por haberlo avergonzado, lo que me tenía sin cuidado.

-Solo díganle a su mascota que no cometa otra estupidez frente a Renesmee, que aprenda a manejar sus sentimientos-dije antes de salir del despacho.

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Don't you know de Gramatik)**

Abrí mis ojos con pereza para ver el día nublado solo que esta vez no llovía, solté un suspiro mientras trataba de levantarme de mi cómoda cama, recordando lo que Alec me había dicho la noche anterior. Camine pesadamente hacia el baño para darme una ducha con agua caliente, haciendo que mis músculos se relajaran al instante que el agua cayo en mi cuerpo. A pesar de que sabia el compromiso que tenia hoy, me tome el tiempo para ducharme, el agua caliente golpeaba mi cuerpo una y otra vez sin compasión, el humo pronto nublo el baño.

Al ver el clima, suponiendo que hacia frio afuera, y al no saber lo que Alec tenía planeado, decidí ponerme algo cómodo, pero acorde al clima que hacia afuera, un suéter rojo con unos jeans ajustados y unas botas del mismo color que el suéter, fue lo que elegí. Después de poner mí cabello en una coleta y verme al espejo una vez mas, quedando satisfecha con el resultado, decidí bajar a la primera planta.

La casa se encontraba en completo silencio, algo que me pareció raro al haber tantos miembros de la familia viviendo bajo el mismo techo, pero le tome poca importancia. Camine hacia la cocina para prepararme pan tostado con un poco de mermelada y zumo de naranja. Veía un punto en específico, sin embargo, no pensaba en absolutamente nada, creo que después de tanto alboroto por mi perdida de memoria, un momento a solas y en completo silencio no me caía nada mal. Mordí el pan tostado, el cual estaba a punto de terminar, produciendo un sonido. Solté un suspiro involuntario, pero no despegue la vista de ese punto que llevaba varios minutos observando.

-¿Pensando en mi? ¿O porque ese suspiro?-escuche una hermosa voz susurrar en mi oído, y aunque era encantadora, logro sacarme un buen susto causando que tirara el pan que sostenía.

-¡Alec!-alce mi voz mientras tomaba el pan que había caído en la mesa, por suerte, y haciendo que algo de mermelada queda en ella,-me asustaste-

-Así tendrás la conciencia-respondió, lo vi pareciendo estar enojada, lo que hizo que Alec soltara una carcajada,-y no creo que algún día seas actriz-agrego ante la expresión que le acababa de dedica, me rendí y pronto desaparecí ese gesto de mi cara.

-Veo que ya estas lista-

-Si, y aun mas gracias a tu ayuda-me levante de la silla y juntos caminamos hacia la puerta para dirigirnos hacia el bosque.

Caminamos por varios minutos, alejándonos de la casa con cada paso que dábamos, en realidad no tenia ni idea hacia donde íbamos, o que es lo que Alec tenia en mente, pero no me preocupe por eso, algo dentro de mi sabia que no me haría daño.

-¿Ahora si me puedes decir a donde vamos?-pregunte quitando de mi camino algunas plantas.

-Pronto lo sabrás, aunque creo que el recorrido te ayudara, se que sientes que has venido por aquí antes, ¿o me equivoco?-se detuvo para volver solo su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo.

-De hecho tienes razón-continuo con su caminata,-mi sub-consciente reconoce este lugar-respondí admirando la altura de los arboles.

No se por cuanto tiempo mas caminamos, pero al ver el panorama supo que había valido la pena. Era un claro el cual estaba lleno completamente por unas hermosas flores, sonreí antes de comenzar a caminar hipnotizada por la belleza que tenia ese lugar.

-¿Cómo lo encontraste?-le pregunte a Alec sin despegar la vista de aquel hermoso claro.

-Eso es lo de menos, pronto sabrás el propósito del porque estamos aquí-respondió con una sonrisa y con la mano extendida hacia mi.

Baje mi cara para ver su pálida mano, pero no fue eso lo que llamo mi atención, si no algo que sostenía en ella, parecía ser un libro, sin embargo, no pude ver nada mas que eso. Con la curiosidad en cada poro de mi piel y hipnotizada por ese perfecto chico, tome la mano de Alec y juntos caminamos hasta quedar en medio del claro. Nos sentamos de forma placentera, en la más cómoda posición para nosotros, Alec extendió sus pies con su espalda recta, yo opte por cruzar mis pies y recargar mi peso en mis manos, las cuales se encontraban hacia atrás. En cuanto vio que lo miraba y, admito, de vez en cuando también a lo que llevaba en las manos, Alec finalmente decidió abrirlo, ¡y vaya sorpresa! No podía estas mas equivocada, claro que no era un libro, si no un álbum de fotos.

Enfoque mi mirada en la primera foto, la cual era de una niña de aproximadamente un año, estaba vestida de forma impecable y muy bien combinada, la pequeña sonreía abiertamente. Alec comenzó a hablar sobre cada una de las fotos mientras las señalaba, no me sorprendió que me dijera que era yo la pequeña niña a quien su familia le saco cientos de fotos. Las siguientes fotos fueron sobre los siguientes años, sobre mi primer día de escuela, navidades, cumpleaños y de algunos viajes que realizábamos. Hasta que una foto llamo mi atención, era una linda pareja, se encontraban en el mismo claro que nosotros, la chica tenía el pelo color chocolate, un vestuario que no me impresiono en lo absoluto. Su mano derecha rodeaba el cuello de el que parecía ser su novio, tenia el pelo cobrizo y su cabeza la mantenía baja, parecía ver a su novia, el vestuario que el llevaba era simple, pero aun así resaltaba.

-Espera-detuve a Alec viendo la foto detenidamente,-son mis papas-susurre.

-Así es-respondió,-en esta foto aun eran novios, al parecer Edward aun no le había propuesto matrimonio a Bella, tu mama-

-Increíble-sonreí impresionada, -es por eso que estamos aquí-

-Exacto, cuando eras pequeña tus padres te traían a caminar de vez en cuando. Ellos no se han olvidado de este lugar-

Este lugar se encontraba exactamente igual que en la foto, las flores seguían resaltando su color al máximo, parecía que aquí el tiempo no existía. Y el claro no era lo único que no había cambiado, al ver la fotografía una vez mas, pude ver que mis padres seguían exactamente iguales, incluso, con el mismo corte de cabello, con la única diferencia que ahora mi madre vestía mejor, reí internamente.

-En realidad…-espere unos segundos,-no recuerdo nada-baje mi cabeza con tristeza.

Tenia la esperanza de que esta vez pudiera tener éxito como la vez que vi a Alec, y aun mas ahora ya que había fotos, pero me desanimo ver que esta vez seria la excepción. No quería llorar a pesar de lo desesperada que me encontraba en estos momentos, pero antes de que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, la fría mano de Alec tomo mi mentón y me obligo suavemente a verlo.

-Tranquila Renesmee, todo esta bien, tal vez en este momento no recuerdes nada, tal vez sea después. Quiero que sepas que te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, juntos lograremos que recobres tu memoria-

Asentí.

-Gracias Alec, no sabes como me siento, me siento tan impotente de no poder recordar mi vida-me apunte con el dedo índice,-de no poder recordar a mis padres, a mi familia. De no poder siquiera recordar el mínimo detalle-

-Pero esto solo es pasajero…-lo interrumpí.

-Lo se-baje mi cabeza al sentir como comenzaba a sonrojarse, pero después de uno segundos de intensa lucha por poder controlarme volteé a ver nuevamente a Alec,-pero me alegra que sea contigo con quien pueda recordar-le sonrei.

**Esto….como que me esta oliendo al comienzo de un romance, ¿ustedes que piensan? ¿creen que Renesmee este sintiendo algo por Alec?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas, y si es asi, ya saben que un review es mi mejor paga ademas de que me animan y me encanta saber su opinión sobre el capi o la historia en general.**

**Se que el capi anterior fue corto, y eh tenido una petición de que los haga mas largos asi que, no se preocupen, de ahora en adelante los capis serán mas largos hermosas ;)**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi!**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes, esta vez sin ningún fallo.**

**Cuidense mucho, besos!**

**Y ya saben que las quiero muchisismo!**


	11. Chapter 11 Rosas

"**Rosas"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Estoy…feliz de estar un viernes mas con ustedes, trayéndoles un nuevo capi :) ahora si estoy puntual! Como siempre quiero darle las gracias por todo su apoyo, ustedes me impulsan en seguir adelante con esta historia, mil gracias.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Martina**

**Jazzy Twilight**

**Mishiel-chan Uchihalove**

**Maya Masen Cullen**

**Muchas gracias por esos lindos reviews, me animan mucho y siempre me sacan una sonrisa de los labios.**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

Aquella declaración seguía en mi mente, y repetía las palabras una y otra vez, simplemente era algo de lo que no me cansaba de escuchar. Parecía un adolescente, lo cual solo aparentaba por fuera, con este sentimiento que comenzaba a invadirme y sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, era felicidad de saber que ella se sentía bien conmigo, que agradecía el estar cerca de mi y la ayuda que le estaba brindando. El techo no tenia nada de interesante, pero ahora mi mirada se encontraba enfocada en el blanco techo, lentamente levante mi mano derecha y comencé a dibujar la cara de Renesmee. Primero fueron sus ojos, seguido de su nariz para terminar en sus labios, los cuales acaricie y admire por unos segundos. Para muchos que me estuvieran viendo en estos momentos pensarían que estoy loco, y tal vez tengan razón, pero la imagen que dibujaba de Renesmee estaba en mi mente. Con sus rizos finalice mi dibujo mental, mis dedos se detuvieron y se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos antes de volverlos a bajar, ella era simplemente hermosa.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta de mi habitación me sacaron de mis pensamientos en los cuales me encontraba hundido profundamente. Solté un suspiro, resignándome a dejar esa fantasía que comenzaba a formarse en mi mente, me levante de aquel cómodo sofá para abrirle al vampiro que se encontraba fuera de mi habitación. Su esencia llego a mis fosas nasales y supe de quien se trataba, así que sin decir una sola palabra abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido, lo primero que vi fue su rubia cabellera, veo que no me había equivocado en absoluto.

-Rosalie, pasa-hice el ademan y ella no se negó, camino adentrándose a mi habitación con sus altos tacones haciendo eco. Me dio la espalda por unos segundos, viendo la pared y no volteo a verme hasta que cerré la puerta para que solo quedáramos ella y yo a solas.

-¿Y como te fue con mi sobrina?-pregunto de forma alegre, veía una chispa en sus ojos, algo que me pareció raro.

-Gracias por el álbum, y también por toda la información. Créeme, fue de gran ayuda-respondí para caminar a paso lento hacia el sofá, ella sonrió abiertamente dejando ver su blanca dentadura y por supuesto encantadora sonrisa.

Detrás de todo lo que le había explicado a Renesmee, cada detalle de las fotos, en donde las habían tomado y porque razón, Rosalie había estado el día anterior repasando conmigo toda la información ya que ningún miembro me ayudo y por supuesto Bella no soltaría ese álbum de fotos si yo se lo hubiera pedido. Rosalie tomo el álbum con la excusa de que quería recordar a su sobrina cuando era pequeña y por supuesto que Bella no se pudo negar, pero no sabia los planes que tenia detrás de aquella gran mentira. No niego que aprender todo en un solo día fue duro, y estuve a punto de rendirme y planear algo mas que no fuera repasar diez veces la información de una sola foto, pero también me ayudo, ya que pude saber un poco mas de la vida de Renesmee cuando yo no estaba ahí para observarla. Es que, ¡había tantas cosas que no sabia!

-Al parecer mi sobrina te esta teniendo mas confianza-alzo una ceja mientras bajaba la mirada, bajo su mano derecha y con el dedo índice comenzó a acariciar el sofá en el que me había recostado minutos atrás.

-Si, mucha más de la que me pudo tener antes de que perdiera la memoria-admití.

-Y eso es bueno, estas ganando terreno Alec-

-Sin querer lo estoy haciendo, quiero mostrarle la otra cara de la moneda, para que así, cuando recuerde, sepa que también tengo sentimientos-

….

Renesmee POV.

Habían pasado un par de semanas, todos los días Alec me llevaba a un lugar diferente, me hablaba sobre mi pasado, caminábamos por un par de horas mientras el contestaba todas las preguntas que hacia, tengo que admitir que ah sido muy paciente. Pocos recuerdos han llegado a mi mente, algunos han sido sobre mi familia, cuando mis tías y yo íbamos de comparas, ahí fue cuando descubrí que ese era el mayor castigo que le podíamos dar a mi mamá. También recordé a Jacob, sobre una tarde cuando la pasamos en el centro de Forks, donde no hay ninguna atracción, pero que las pasamos riéndonos y fuimos a comer a un pequeño restaurante.

Y si, también volví a recordar a Alec cuando lo vi a los ojos antes de despedirnos y desearnos buenas noches, aunque la imagen fue un poco borrosa y corta, lo único que pude reconocer fue su traje negro y su figura bajando las escaleras de la casa para quedar frente a mi. Al parecer yo me encontraba en la sala y veía fijamente a cada paso que el daba, mi cuerpo sintió un escalofrió cuando volteo a verme, unos helados brazos rodear mi cintura hicieron que ese recuerdo se borrara de mi mente.

-¿Estas bien Renesmee?-pregunto Alec a solo centímetros de mi cara.

-S-si-tartamudeé al ver nuestra cercanía, aunque también por el shock en el que me encontraba.

-¿Qué sucedió? Estuviste a punto de caer-

-No sentí, yo…Alec, te volví a recordar-susurre mientras se alejaba lentamente viéndome con cautela.

-¿Qué recordaste esta vez?-pregunto.

-No mucho, fue un recuerdo cuando tu bajabas las escaleras de la casa-sonreí al ver su tonta reacción sobre al tan insignificante como este recuerdo.

-Mis esperanzas se estaban esfumando al ver que no recordabas conmigo, pero creo que estaba equivocado-

-Y mucho-solté una risita,-me has ayudado a recordar muchas cosas-

Suspire después de arreglar mi cabello, el cual había recogido completamente, me vi por el espejo y preste atención en cualquier pelo travieso que se haya salido de lugar. Hoy no saldría con Alec, al parecer mis tías tenían planes de que pasara el día entero de compras con ellas, algo que no me desagradaba en absoluto y estoy segura que a ellas menos. En cuanto supieron que las había recordado no dudaron en sacar ese plan con la gran excusa de que tal vez yendo de compras recordaría mas cosas sobre ellas.

Baje las escaleras de forma lenta, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, hasta que una conocida esencia hizo que levantara mi cabeza, parecía un Dios griego y su pose me quito la respiración aunque supe disimularlo cuando volteo a verme. Puso ambos brazos en sus costados y camino hacia mi con esa forma tan particular, aun no se porque no era modelo o algo por el estilo, tenia todo el porte y elegancia, estoy segura que una importante agencia lo contrataría sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero en lugar de eso, se encontraba ayudando a una chica, porque sus padres se lo habían pedido, a recordar su pasado, estaba en Forks, un lugar que no tenia nada de interesante, para personas que venían de otros países, estancado por mi culpa.

Y no era el único, mi familia era perfecta, y no lo digo solamente por la unidad que había en cada miembro, hablando físicamente lo eran. Mi tía Rosalie también podía ser una famosa modelo, incluso mi mamá, o por lo menos podrían estar en Hollywood con solo presentarse en un casting y sonreír, así de simple, aun no se porque no lo han hecho. Negué con mi cabeza alejando esos pasamientos para terminar de bajar las escaleras, quede frente a Alec quien me veía mientras que sus labios mantenían una sonrisa torcida, y…de nuevo ese sudor en mis manos, y ese escalofrió en mi espina dorsal, tome una bocanada de aire tomando fuerzas, ¡tenia que hacerlo! No quería que notara mi nerviosismo.

-Lista para un día de chicas-bromeo Alec sonriendo abiertamente.

-No es gracioso-sonreí mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche.

-¿Un gran sacrificio como tu madre?-pregunto recargado en el marco de la entrada para llegar a la cocina, le dedique una mirada.

-Claro que no, a lo contrario de mi madre, me encanta ir de compras-

-No lo dudo-

-Y agradece a mis tías que ellas quisieron ir conmigo, porque si no…-suspire,-no creo que hubieras podido aguantar todo el día-me burle.

-No sabes lo que puedo hacer-espere a escuchar su risa o por lo menos su cara divertida como siempre lo hacia cuando bromeaba, pero esta vez se quedo serio sin mover ni un dedo. Abrí mi boca para comenzar con mi pregunta, pero el abrir de la puerta hizo que volteara para encontrarme con mi tía Rosalie entrando, reluciente y hermosa como siempre.

-¿Lista sobrina?-pregunto mi tía viéndome con una sonrisa, asentí.

-Si, estoy lista-respondí caminando hacia ella.

-Bien, nos vemos Alec, regresaremos antes del anochecer-le dijo mi tía.

-Claro-murmuro viendo hacia el techo, aguantando una sonrisa que estaba a punto de salir.

-No te diviertas mucho, tal vez puedes ir a al centro de Forks y encontrarte con aquellas chicas que no paraban de verte-dije mientras salía de la puerta.

-Lo tomare en cuenta-contesto a mis espaldas, esa respuesta hizo que me detuviera y volteara a verlo, alce mi ceja.

-Entonces, que te diviertas-y sin más comencé a caminar dando grandes zancadas.

-Solo bromeaba Renesmee-escuche una carcajada,-si quieres puedo ayudarlas con las bolsas-negué con mi cabeza mientras trataba de no sonreír aunque finalmente me rendí y solté una sonrisa.

…..

-¡¿Qué?!-solté un grito desde el asiento trasero.

-Vamos Renesmee, será divertido-respondió animada mi tía Alice.

-Tía, ahora lo que mas deseo es darme una ducha y descansar, no pienso en probarme toda la ropa que compre. Estoy exhausta, aun no entiendo porque ustedes no lo están-murmure las ultimas palabras.

-Eres una aburrida-me saco la lengua mi tía Alice haciendo que Rosalie y yo riéramos al unisonó.

Mis abuelos y padres se encontraban en la sala viendo una película, al parecer era de terror y se encontraban concentrados en lo que pasarían después, ya que en ningún momento alejaron sus miradas del televisor.

-Ya llegamos-anuncio mi tía Rosalie, vi como los demás miembros de mi familia solo asentían.

Observe discretamente por toda la sala, pero Alec no se encontraba ahí, ¿y si había salido? Cerré mis ojos mientras respiraba profundamente, el solo pensar que había hecho caso a mi comentario hizo que un extraño sentimiento recorriera mi cuerpo. Y siguiendo con mis planes comencé a subir hacia la segunda planta para llegar a mi habitación y darme una merecida ducha, interrumpiendo el silencio que había en la casa, a excepción de la televisión, el timbre se escucho, me detuve para poder mirar por el ventanal y ver a Jacob.

-Yo abro-dije para bajar de prisa.

El frio viento se coló por la puerta.

**(Play: Beautiful mind de Cormega)**

**(N/A: les recomiendo que busquen la versión instrumental)**

-Jacob, hola-

-Hola Renesmee, ¿Cómo has estado?-trago saliva.

-Muy bien gracias, pero pasa-abrí la puerta,-mi familia esta en la sala-me di media vuelta, pero el me detuvo sosteniendo con su ruda mano, la cual se encontraba caliente a pesar del frio clima que hacia afuera, mi codo.

-En realidad venia a hablar contigo-confeso,-toma, son para ti-detrás de el un ramo de rosas rojas apareció, abrí mis ojos como platos mientras las extendía.

-No tenias que molestarte Jacob-las tome con cierta duda, no quería portarme grosera.

-No es ninguna molestia-metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón,-yo…quería disculparme por lo que hice aquella noche. Te tome por sorpresa y eso no fue lo mas inteligente que pude haber hecho, ni tampoco lo que dije-

-Esta bien, no te preocupes por eso-sentí aquella incomodidad nuevamente, era un buen chico, podía notarlo, pero esa incomodidad me invadió desde el primer día que lo vi.

Acerque las rosas a mi nariz y las olí cerrando lo ojos, olían tan bien, mis fosas nasales recibieron su esencia y lo agradecí. Aun con los ojos cerrados una imagen apareció en mi mente, un gran ramo de rosas, las cuales sostenía, eso era lo único que veía, no sabia ni siquiera quien me las entregaba, comencé a sentir una alegría inesperada.

-Mis favoritas-susurre sin abrir los ojos,-las rosas rojas son mis favoritas-abrí mis ojos.

-¿Lo recordaste?-pregunto con cierta pena.

-Si, o al menos eso creo-arrugé mi frente,-¿es cierto?-pregunte.

-Recuerdas bien-respondió seguro,-eso es cierto-

-Gracias por las rosas, son hermosas-le dije de forma sincera.

-Antes de irme-guardo silencio por unos segundos,-quería preguntarte si, tal vez, ¿quisieras ir conmigo a ver una película?-trago saliva,-lo que sucede es que mañana saldrá una película que quisiera ver y no se…-

-Si-respondí sin ni siquiera pensarlo,-si me gustaría ir-

No supe porque le dije que si, todo era tan confuso en mi mente, no pude pensar ni reaccionar, es más ni siquiera pude negarme cuando finalmente me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, no me detuve, seguí haciendo planes con Jacob y al ver que tan emocionado se veía decidí no retroceder, no se porque. Ondeo su mano mientras se despedía de mi, hice lo mismo mientras sonreía débilmente, no se si lo que hice fue lo correcto, pero ya no podía hacer nada, aunque de alguna manera no quería hacer nada, quería que se quedara así. Vi como comenzó a alejarse, hasta que deje de escuchar el motor de su auto, volteé hacia el bosque y me quede sin aliento al ver la figura que se formaba y que podía ver gracias a la luz que había en el porche.

**Ok, ok….Renesmee acepto a ir con Jacob a ver una película, acepto las rosas, y lo perdono. ¿Qué creen que suceda en esa "cita"? Las rosas la ayudaron a recordar algo, pero…¿sera algo especial? ¿Lograra recordar quien le regalo esas rosas y con que intención?**

**Tal vez estarán pensando, Renesmee comienza a sentir algo por Alec, pero, ¿Por qué acepto salir con Jacob? cada vez esta mas confuso todo, pero lindas, no se preocupen que poco a poco comenzara a cobrar sentido todo, asi que no dejen de leer!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas y si es asi…un review! Ya saben que me anima mucho, es mi mejor paga y me encanta saber su opinión sobre la historia o el capi! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi.**

**Espero subir el próximo viernes puntual hermosas!**

**Besos, cuídense! Y recuerden que las quiero muchisisisisismo!**


	12. Chapter 12 Propuesta

"**Propuesta"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Estoy super emocionada y con mucha alegría de estar un sábado con ustedes, si se que es raro ya que actualizo los viernes, pero ayer estuve un poco ocupada y no tuve tiempo de subirles el capi ya que también tuve que hacerle unos arreglitos, ya sabes ortografía etc.**

**Pero no las quería dejar esperando una semana mas, asi que….aqui esta! Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todas ustedes que me han estado apoyando en esta historia, no saben lo agradecia que estoy por creer en mi.**

**Martina**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Mishiel-chan Uchihalove**

**Maya Masen Cullen**

**Muchismas gracias por sus reviews, no saben como me animan y siempre me dejan con una enorme sonrisa! Sus lindas palabras, siempre hacen que mi dia sea mejor.**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi.**

Renesmee POV.

Desperté con pesadez, no tenía ganas de levantarme esta mañana, mi ánimo se encontraba por los suelos y ni que decir de los planes que tenía para hoy en la tarde. Suspire mientras pensaba en las opciones que podía tener, alguna excusa para cancelar ese compromiso con Jacob, pero después de unos minutos me resigne que no había ninguna. Me levante de la cama y arrastre mis pies hacia el closet donde solo decidí ponerme ropa deportiva esta mañana, solo quería sentirme cómoda, recogí mi pelo en una coleta y sin verme al espejo baje hasta la cocina. Pude oler algo que llamo mi atención, con curiosidad y sin hacer el menor ruido camine hasta la cocina donde vi a mi abuela Esme preparando unos huevos, en la mesa ya había zumo de naranja y leche en unos vasos y al lado de los mismos había un plato con waffles.

-Buenos días-me saludo mi abuela sonriente.

-Buenos días abuela, pero, ¿Qué es esto?-pregunte con sorpresa.

-No es nada especial, solo le quiero hacer el desayuno a mi nieta-me llevo el plato de huevos, sonreí mientras me sentaba en la silla,-solía hacerte de comer-

-Gracias, huele riquísimo-inhale mientras tomaba el tenedor.

No dijo nada, solo acaricio mi cabello por unos segundos y camino hacia las escaleras para comenzar a subirlas.

-Abuela-ella se detuvo,-¿Dónde esta toda la familia?-pregunte dejando a un lado los exquisitos platillos que se encontraban enfrente de mi listos para ser devorados por una hambrienta chica.

-Tu abuelo se fue a trabajar al hospital como todos los días. Tus tías…bueno-sonrió,-creo que ya sabes lo que están haciendo, tus tíos las acompañaron y tus papas se fueron a Port Ángeles, me están ayudando con la remodelación de la casa-me explico.

-¿Remodelaran?-me encontraba interesada por saber de ese nuevo proyecto.

-Así es, apenas comenzaremos y…-

-Buenos días-

Mi abuela guardo silencio cuando la fría voz de Alec hizo eco por toda la casa.

-Buenos días-fruncí mi entrecejo volteando para tomar un sorbo de leche.

Pude oler esa esencia de Alec, era fuerte y masculina, pero no hostigaba, podía olerla todo el día y no cansarme en ningún momento.

-¿Así vas a salir hoy?-pregunto alzando su ceja,-fuiste ayer de compras-

-No dudes de mi buen gusto en la elección de mi ropa-me defendí, -es solo que…-exhale,-hoy no saldremos, en realidad tengo algo que hacer esta tarde-seguí comiendo.

-Como ir con ese pe…Jacob a ver una película-se cruzo de brazos y por el sonido de su voz no se encontraba contento.

Me levante de la silla e inhale profundamente mientras apretaba mi mandíbula, así que estaba disgustado, pero el no podía tomar las decisiones sobre con quien salía o lo que debía hacer. Lo vi por una milésima de segundo y su expresión no cambiaba, ni creo que lo haga en ningún momento, me limpie las comisuras de mi boca delicadamente con la servilleta y la deje en la mesa.

-Pues fíjate que si, voy a salir con el-respondí.

-Lo admites-

-¿Y porque no?-lleve mis manos a los costados.

-Pues parece que ni a ti ni a tu amiguito les preocupa tu salud-me apunto con el dedo lo cual hizo que bajar la guardia,-te importa mas ver una película sin chiste con alguien que no quieres ir-

-¿Y tu como sabes que no quiero ir?-pregunte a la defensiva, alzando mi voz solo un poco, negué con mi cabeza,-¿sabes que? No tiene caso hablar contigo, me voy-comencé a dar grande zancadas hacia la puerta trasera de la casa.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto siguiéndome, pude escuchar sus pasos detrás de mi.

-A un lugar donde puedas dejarme en paz-susurre ya que no podía decirlo a todo pulmón y tampoco quería que las lágrimas me traicionaran y quebraran mi voz cuando le estaba demostrando que era fuerte. Abrí la puerta de forma rápida pero un poco torpe, la brisa golpeo mi cuerpo sintiendo frio al momento, no retrocedí, comencé a bajar las pequeñas escaleras para sentir el pasto debajo de mis tenis, haciendo cómoda la caminata.

No podía creer que Alec había dicho semejante cosa, ¡claro que me importaba el poder recobrar la memoria! Yo era la mas interesaba en eso, quería tener mi vida de vuelta, la cual hasta este momento me estaba costando trabajo acostumbrarme a cosas que había vivido pero no podía recordar. Y se supone que el tenia que apoyarme, cosa que hizo hasta el día anterior, el estaba a mi lado solo para ayudarme y darme ánimos.

-Renesmee espera-escuche un susurro detrás de mi, el cual fácilmente se mezclo con la tranquila brisa e hizo que se confundiera con la misma, pero aun así pude escucharla, su mano me tomo a la altura del codo haciendo que me detuviera, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirme.

-¡No, suéltame!-comencé a golpearlo en el pecho pero no pareció dolerle en los mas mínimo, parecía de piedra, al ver tal histeria tomo mis muñecas de forma ágil y rápida como para sorprenderme.

-Lo lamento-bajo la mirada,-lo siento, no sabia lo que decía-

Mi cuerpo perdió fuerza e instantáneamente baje la guardia al ver esa mirada, podía ver en sus ojos que sus disculpas eran sinceras, pero no solo eso, al tener mi mirada clavada en la de el pude ver algo mas, algo que hizo que mi piel se enchinara. Tuve que desviar mi mirada, esto no era normal, lo que Alec me hacia sentir cuando me miraba, cuando me hablaba o me tocaba, no era normal, y a mi sub-consiente no le gustaba. Claro que mi cuerpo y mi piel estaba en completo desacuerdo, los disfrutaba, quería más de esos roces, de esos toques tan delicados y accidentales, mis fosas nasales aspiraban aquella esencia de la cual me estaba volviendo una adicta.

-No voy a negarlo-cerré mis ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza,-tu comentario me lastimo-

-Y yo lo se-apretó un poco mas mis muñecas pero sin hacerme daño, acercándome a el,-soy un tonto pero…-

-Renesmee-la voz de mi abuela interrumpió a Alec,-tienes una llamada de Jake-en ese instante Alec alejo sus manos.

-Enseguida voy, gracias abuela-le dedique una débil sonrisa.

-Ve-dijo Alec simplemente dándome la espalda y dejándome con la curiosidad de saber que era lo que me quería decir.

…

Durante la película no pude dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió esta mañana, la discusión, su disculpa, ese toque y el misterio que había en su mirada fue algo que me dejo con mucha curiosidad. Y tal vez hubiera podido saber que era lo que me quiso decir Alec cuando mi abuela nos interrumpió, es que, ¡Alec era inquietante! Era alguien misterioso, y no se porque cada vez me estaba atrayendo mas su forma de ser.

-¿Qué te pasa linda?-pregunto Jacob mientras ponía una mano sobre las mías.

-Nada-mentí,-solo pensaba en la película, estuvo emocionante-sonreí.

-Que bueno que te haya gustado-sonrió satisfecho.

Ya había anochecido y la gente que caminaba en las calles llevaba sus usuales gorros y guantes que combinaban con su bufanda o con el suéter que llevaban puesto. El bosque no podía faltar en el panorama, sin querer solté un suspiro, tal vez Alec tenía algo preparado para mí esta tarde, para ayudarme con esta pérdida de memoria que detestaba cada vez más. Basta. Tenia que dejar de pensar en Alec, esto no me estaba ayudando de nada, ni siquiera había disfrutando de esta tarde con Jake, quien ah sido muy lindo conmigo.

En aquel restaurante en el que nos encontrábamos había poca gente la cual hablaba casi en susurros, algunas risas escandalosas invadían el restaurante completo dado a que no era tan grande. Tome un sorbo de café, se sintió bien en mi garganta, la mesera llego con nuestros platillos después de una cómoda plática con Jake y de algunas risas. Y el contar con su compañía no fue tan malo como pensé, al contrario, el iniciar una conversación con el era fácil y mantenerla mucho mas, de eso se encargaba el, al igual que sacarme una sonrisa de vez en cuando a causa de sus chistes. La incomodidad paso a segundo termino y en cuestión de segundos me había olvidad por completo de Alec, incluso del tiempo.

-Gracias por todo Jake, me la pase muy bien hoy-agradecí de forma sincera frente al porche de la casa.

-Me alegra que te la hayas pasado bien-sonrió abiertamente,-espero que te haya servido para distraerte y dejar de pensar por un momento-

-Vaya que lo hiciste-murmure mientras los recuerdos volvían a hacerse presentes, pero no dejaría que invadieran mi cerebro tan fácilmente,-¿gustas pasar?-abrí la puerta.

-De hecho-me detuve,-me tengo que ir Nessie necesito….-lo interrumpí.

-¿Nessie? ¿Por qué me dices así?-pregunte arrugando mi frente.

Jake me vio a los ojos por unos segundos antes de cerrarlos y llevarse la mano izquierda a la frente, como si hubiera olvidado algo o dicho algo que no debía.

-Lo siento, así te llamaba antes, es solo para acortar tu nombre-

-No tienes porque disculparte-solté una pequeña risita,-creo que es mejor que decir mi nombre completo-termine.

-¡No! No me malinterpretes-extendió sus manos frente a mi,-tu nombre es hermoso…-negó con su cabeza,-solo espero que no te moleste que te diga Nessie-

-Para nada-respondí haciendo un gesto al ver su nerviosismo, tome sus manos para bajarlas y su calidez me provoco algo diferente a lo que había sentido aquella vez que me abrazo, aparte de aquel toque, algo dentro de mi se encendió pero supe disimularlo,-en ese caso buenas noches-

-Descansa Nessie-ondeo su mano despidiéndose de mí.

**(Play: Distant dreams de Blue Foundation)**

Cerré la puerta y solté una exhalación para comenzar a caminar hacia mi habitación, la casa se encontraba solitaria, pero ahora no tenia las fuerzas para comenzar con mis preguntas el sueño comenzaba a invadirme y ahora lo único que quería era llegar a mi habitación y dormir. El pasillo en la segunda planta estaba iluminado por unas luces demasiado bajas y lo único que rompía el silencio eran mis pasos en el piso de madera. Aliviada de que finalmente estuviera enfrente de mi habitación me tome la libertad de estirar mis brazos hacia arriba mientras movía mi cuello de un lado a otro con la intención de relajarme, se sintió tan bien.

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura abrí mis ojos como platos, estuve a punto de soltar un grito a causa del susto pero la mano de esa persona lo evito, poniéndola en mi boca y apretándola solo un poco fuerte. Mi respiración se encontraba agitada, todo había sido tan rápido, demasiado, no lo vi venir, pero al ver su cara, además de hacer que me tranquilizara y mis músculos se relajaran, hizo que el coraje se me subiera a la cabeza, ¿Por qué siempre tenia que asustarme?

-No grites-susurro,-soy yo-

-Alec-gruñí,-¿Por qué siempre haces esto?-me aleje de el para ir al balcón.

-¿Hacer que?-escuche su voz cada vez mas cerca,-solo quería saludarte-

-Y de que manera-conteste viendo hacia el bosque.

La luna era lo único que nos hacia compañía, ya que las nubes cubrían la mayoría de las estrellas, solté un suspiro, se veía tan hermosa.

-Y, ¿Cómo te fue con tu amiguito?-

-Con Jacob-recalque,-me fue bien, no fue tan incomodo como creí que seria después de lo que paso hace días-conteste sin dejar de ver la luna.

-¿Película romántica?-sentí como su aliento chocaba en mi pelo del lado izquierdo.

-¡Claro que no!-me defendí mientras sonreía abiertamente y volteaba a verlo, el también mantenía una sonrisa y sabia que esta disfrutando burlarse de mi,-fue una de acción-dude unos segundos y también dude en preguntarle sobre lo que no pudo decirme en la mañana debido a la interrupción de mi abuela.

-Pues yo puedo ser más divertido-murmuro con cierto toque de superioridad.

-¿Ah si?-alce una ceja mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?-pregunto de forma retadora.

Ahí fue cuando baje la guardia, era un caso perdido, siempre bromeaba y por tal razón decidí no hacerle caso.

-Gracias por el gran susto que me hiciste pasar, ahora, si me permites, iré a dormir. Buenas noches-me despedí mientras le daba la espalda para comenzar a caminar.

En un rápido movimiento, del que no me percate, su helada mano me tomo por la cintura haciendo que volteara para quedar frente a él y a solo centímetros de sus labios. Lo vi a los ojos por unos segundos y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar de forma rápida, trague saliva con nerviosismo y intente quedar libre de su agarre pero el no me dejo ir tan fácilmente apretó sus brazos alrededor mío. Baje lentamente mi mirada hasta sus labios, los cuales tenia entre abiertos haciendo que su aliento llegara hasta mi, esto no estaba bien, pero lo que mas me aterraba era que en cualquier momento podía caer en su red, perdería el control con tan solo rozar sus labios.

-Alec…-tartamudeé.

Mi respiración abandono mis pulmones cuando vi la cara de Alec acercándose peligrosamente a mí, pero no pude separarme, ni siquiera pude alejarme, el shock que tenia en esos momentos me impedía moverme. Sin tener una esperanza a la cual apegarme, comencé a cerrar mis ojos esperando lo que vendría, estaba entre la espada y la pared, estaba peleando conmigo misma entre el deseo y la razón. Sin embargo, sus labios nunca se estamparon con los míos, mis ojos no se cerraban completamente y ahí fue cuando pude ver como su cabeza se desviaba hacia mi lado izquierdo.

-Ya tuviste una cita con Jacob-susurro en mi oído,-lo justo seria que también te dieras la oportunidad de tener una cita conmigo, ¿no crees?-

-¿De que hablas?-susurre sin fuerzas ante la voz seductora que se escuchaba en mi oído.

-Por favor Renesmee, se que entiendes. Mañana a las seis de la tarde, ponte algo lindo-cerré mis ojos con fuerza, mi cuerpo no podía mantenerse de pie ante aquella voz.

-De acuerdo-conteste sin pensarlo, comencé a abrir los ojos para ver a Alec, solté una media sonrisa al darme cuenta que me encontraba sola en el balcón.

**:o Nuestro Alec quiere una cita con Renesmee! ¿A dónde creen que iran? ¿Qué creen que pasara en esta cita? Si quieren saberlo no se pierdan el próximo capitulo! ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi, estoy tratándolos de hacer mas largos, espero que este haciendo un bueno trabajo. Ya saben que si les gusto un review es mi mejor paga ademas de animarme demasiado, y también me gusta saber su opinión sobre el capi o la historia.**

**Nos vemos el próximo viernes, que espero actualice ese dia.**

**Cuídense mucho, besos!**

**Y ya saben que las quiero mucho!**


	13. Chapter 13 Cita

"**Cita"**

**Hola hermosas! Estoy….contentisima de esta un viernes mas con ustedes! Y trayéndoles un nuevo capi, salidito del horno y listo para que ustedes lo disfruten. Como siempre, quiero darle la gracias a todas ustedes por el gran apoyo que me han dado en el transcurso de esta historia.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Martina**

**Litvamp7**

**Maya Masen Cullen**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews! En serio que me dejan con una gran sonrisa :) me animan demasiado.**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

Me levante desesperadamente del sofá en donde me encontraba hundida en mis más profundos pensamientos, debatiéndome entre hacerle caso a Alec y ponerme algo lindo o solo ignorar su propuesta, la cual sonaba muy tentadora. Di grandes zancadas hasta quedar del otro lado de mi habitación, lleve mi pulgar hacia mi boca y comencé a morderlo suavemente viendo mi closet, ¿Por qué era tan difícil tomar una simple decisión? Solo era un sí o no, solo era llegar a mi closet y buscar un vestido negro, o tal vez rojo, o darme una ducha y descansar en mi cálida habitación hasta que tuviera un poco de hambre y merendar. Pero mi corazón y mi mente tenían que hacer algo difícil, luchaban sin cesar y al parecer no se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente, pero el tiempo no los esperaría, seguía avanzando, acercándose más a la hora que Alec me estaría esperando.

Recogí mi cabello con la esperanza de poder pensar con mejor claridad, y camine hacia mi cama para sentarme con un pie colgando. ¿Y si le pedía ayuda a mi mama? ¡Eso era! Ella podía aconsejarme y juntas podíamos decidir que decisión tomar y que fuera la mejor para mi, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera levantarme, me detuve. Algo extraño se adueño de mi cuerpo y no me moví, no podía hablar de esto con mi madre, aun no me explico porque salió esa afirmación en mis pensamientos, pero tenia ahora algo mas importante que pensar, que hacer un drama por ese pensamiento que cruzo mi mente.

-Adelante-susurre sin poner atención sobre quien era la persona que había tocado en mi puerta.

-Hola Renesmee, ¿Cómo estas?-escuche la voz de esa escultural rubia, irradiaba belleza.

-No muy bien tía-admití sin poder evitarlo.

Tenia que hablar de esto con alguien, quería desahogarme y buscar apoyo en esto que, para mi, era difícil decirlo yo sola. Mi tía no dijo nada, camino lentamente hasta sentarme junto a mi en la cama, llevo ambas manos hacia las mías y las cubrió suavemente, eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

-¿Qué sucede? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi-me sonrió.

Y no se porque lo hice, pero comencé a contarle sobre la propuesta de Alec, de cómo me llevo al balcón, de estar indecisa entre ir con Alec o mejor quedarme en casa. Y por alguna razón no tuve temor ni dude en contarle todo esto a mi tía, quien de vez en cuando arrugaba su frente o fruncía su entrecejo, cuando finalice ella solo asintió y se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

-Y lo peor es…-trague saliva,-es que no se lo que siento tía-agregue.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto sin verme.

-No se lo que sentí cuando Alec se acerco a mi, pensé que iba a besarme-susurre la ultima palabra,-eso me hizo sentir…-lleve mi mano derecha hacia mi estomago,-como un cosquilleo aquí. Rosalie, no estoy segura de lo que siento, estoy confundida-finalice bajando mi cabeza.

-Renesmee, ya escuche lo que sientes-comenzó,-y creo que lo mejor será que vayas a la cita con Alec-arrugé mi frente,-sobrina, tu no sabes en realidad lo que sientes por el-asentí,-¿porque no vas a la cita y te convences finalmente de lo que en realidad Alec te hace sentir?-

El solo pensar que estaré sola con ese chico, tan misterioso para mi, me hizo temblar un poco.

-¿Crees que sea lo correcto?-

Mi tía sonrió.

-Claro, así sabrás de una vez por todas y dejaras de seguir con esa pregunta rondando tu mente-me sonrió de forma divertida,-además, no sabes con lo que te puedes encontrar-me guiño un ojo para después salir de mi habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

Suspire profundamente, hablar con mi tía me hizo mucho bien, ya no sentía esa carga tan pesada, y al final de todo tenia razón, debía poner en orden mis sentimientos y creo que la mejor opción era ir a la cita. Corrí hacia el baño y me duche rápidamente, no sabia cual era la prisa de no querer llegar tarde, Salí con una toalla enredada en mi cuerpo y camine hacia mi closet tratando de buscar algo apropiado para esta ocasión. Abrí mi boca ante la sorpresa, mi mirada se dirigió rápidamente a un vestido color turquesa, una tela fina comenzaba desde la cintura para abajo, era corto de adelante, supuse que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y largo de atrás. La parte de arriba estaba decorada por hermosas piedras turquesa, y rosas, no tenia mangas, sonreí sin poder creerlo, era hermoso. Salí de ese shock negando con la cabeza mientras lo tomaba suavemente y lo ponía en la cama, antes de ir al tocador pude ver una nota en mi cama, volteé hacia la derecha e izquierda pero no se encontraba nadie, trague saliva antes de tomarla y sacar una pequeña nota.

-Más sorpresas te esperan-susurre para mi misma,-Alec estás completamente loco-le dedique una sonrisa torcida a la pared.

Y esas no fueron las únicas sorpresas que encontré en mi habitación, también encontré los accesorios en el sofá, los zapatos de tacón debajo de mi cama y finalmente una rosa roja en mi tocador. Mi corazón palpito incontrolablemente cuando olí la rosa, la cual, no solo desprendió su único y natural aroma, si no que entre esa esencia pude distinguir la de Alec.

-Veo que ya te decidiste-escuche la voz de mi tia Rosalie en la sala, me gire para verla directamente a los ojos y sonreí un poco apenada.

-Si tía-arrugué mi frente,-creo que tienes razón, gracias por tus consejos-le agradecí.

-¿A dónde tan rápido? Yo te llevo-jugo con sus llaves mientras se ofrecía.

-No-negué,-esta bien iré yo sola-

-Sobrina, no puedes ir tu sola-alzo su ceja,-a menos que los quieras buscar, porque apuesto a que Alec no te dijo donde seria su cita-abrí mi boca ante lo que acababa de descubrir-

-Tía… ¡tu eres su cómplice!-alce mi voz mientras la apuntada con mi dedo índice.

-¡No!-se defendió alzando sus manos,-Alec solo me pidió que te llevara-la vi con los ojos entre cerrados,-te doy mi palabra que yo no tengo nada que ver, solo cumplo ordenes-

-De acuerdo-me rendí mientras abrí la puerta.

Todavía quedaba poca luz natural y ahora el viento se encontraba tranquilo solo nos regalaba una suave brisa de vez en cuando, milagrosamente, también el frio se había apiadado de nosotros este día. El furioso motor del automóvil de mi tía Rosalie rugió fuertemente, y sin más comenzó con el recorrido, no sabia como reaccionaria estando sola con Alec, digo, no quiero decir que esta haya sido la primera vez, pero después de lo que estuvo apunto de pasar en el balcón anoche, no sabia como reaccionaria el….¡ni yo misma sabia!

-¿Nerviosa?-pregunto Rosalie viéndome de reojo.

-Si, un poco-admití,-esto es tan misterioso que me pone aun más nerviosa-murmure.

Al viaje le calcule una media hora, el inesperado giro de mi tía hacia la derecha internándose en el bosque, fue lo que hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos. Era una pequeño caminito en el cual se veía que nadie vivía por aquí, ni a sus alrededores, volteé a verla, pero ella siguió enfocada en el camino.

-Tía, ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunte desconcertada.

-A tu cita querida sobrina-sonrió abiertamente.

-Pero…-el auto se detuvo haciendo que me callara. Mi tía Rosalie apago el motor y me entrego las llaves, después se salió del mismo y camino para después abrirme la puerta, salí con cierta duda, pensando que tal vez solo me estaba jugando una broma.

-Ahora, quiero que camines-

-¿Caminar?-solté una risita,-no entiendo nada-

-Sabrás en donde detenerte-siguió evadiendo mi pregunta, después de darme las indicaciones comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario.

-¡Tía!-la llame,-tus llaves-extendí mi mano derecha, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Quédatelas, les servirá para el regreso a casa-

-¿Y tú?-

-No te preocupes por mí, sabré como llegar. Disfruta tu cita-me sonrió para seguir caminando.

**(Play: Little by Little de Blue Foundation)**

Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos antes de iniciar con el recorrido para llegar hacia donde se supone Alec estaría y donde tendría mi cita con el. Tengo que admitir que era hábil caminado con tacones y en el camino de tierra y ramas por doquier, volteaba hacia mis costados de vez en cuando queriendo encontrar esa famosa señal que no estaba por ningún lado. Así dure por varios minutos, adentrándome mas hacia el bosque, hasta que mi mirada vio algo e hizo que me detuviera, en el camino de tierra había unas velas encendidas las que me indicaban hacia donde ir. Esta vez daba pasos cautelosos, eran firmes pero lentos, hasta que vi algo que iluminaba aun mas, parecía ser fuego, y se encontraba a unos cuantos metros.

Y no me equivoque, había una fogata, sus llamas eran enormes y el olor a humo llego hasta mis fosas nasales, al lado de la fogata había una mesa muy bien decorada solo para dos. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse y no era por el cansancio, era de emoción, de impresión, de… ¿felicidad? Observe el bosque, ya que en ese lugar Alec no se encontraba en ningún lugar.

-¿Te gusta?-escuche un susurro, cerré mis ojos mientras sentía un escalofrió recorrer mi espina dorsal. Esta vez no me había asustado, entre abrí mi boca para dejar salir el aire que había inhalado hace unos segundos.

-Si-me esforcé en decir mientras fruncía mi entrecejo, tenia que recobrar mi compostura,-todo esta hermoso. Estas loco Alec-

-Yo no llamaría loco a un hombre que quiere impresionar a una bella dama-respondió mientras deslizaba la silla y me hacia un ademan para sentarme en ella. Rodé mis ojos mientras caminaba y me sentaba con una sonrisa en mis labios,-¿valió la pena el venir?-pregunto.

-Si…y mucho-susurre la ultima palabra mientras bajaba la cabeza, sentí como el color se subía a mis mejillas.

-Temía que no vinieras-admitió mientras veía la fogata, las llamas iluminaban el rostro de Alec.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte viéndolo fijamente.

-No lo se-se encogió de hombros,-Renesmee…-comenzó mientras se acercaba para hincarse frente a mi,-me haces muy feliz con el solo hecho que hayas venido, que ahora estés sentada aquí-

-Alec…-

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras-se levanto para extenderme su mano después, la tome con duda y juntos caminamos hasta llegar a un espacio libre,-mientras bailamos-coloco su mano derecha en mi cintura y con la izquierda sujeto mi mano derecha.

-No hay música-murmure viendo sus ojos.

-No la necesitamos-susurro en mi oído.

Comenzamos a dar cortos pasos que sincronizamos con el de la otra persona en cuestión de segundos.

-Tengo que admitir que no sabía si debía venir-confesé,-pero tenía que darme cuenta de algo-

-¿De que?-pregunto.

-De…-dude por unos segundos,-de algo que me esta pasando ahora mismo-

Esa melodía que comenzaba a desarrollarse en mi cabeza desapareció en el momento que nos detuvimos, nos quedamos parados pero las manos de Alec se encontraban en la misma posición, en su rostro pude ver confusión.

-Renesmee…tu no sabes quien soy en realidad…-lo calle poniendo mi dedo índice en su boca mientras negaba con mi cabeza.

-No, pero no me importa, no quiero saber-susurre en su pecho,-no se como comenzó esto, no se en que momento te metiste en mi cabeza, ni se cuando comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa cuando te veía o cuando me hablabas-

Sabia que si tal vez me arrepentiría después, al no ser correspondida, pero ya no puedo mas con esto que me esta matando y que eh tenido que mantener en secreto. Pero Alec no respondió, se quedo viéndome fijamente y después deshizo el agarre para dar unos pasos, alejándose de mí. Había posibilidades de un rechazo y aunque pensé que serian remotas, terminaron teniendo un gran porcentaje, más de lo que pensé.

-No recuerdas, tal vez cuando recobres tu memoria te arrepientas de lo que me estas diciendo en estos momentos-giro su cabeza.

-No-respondí decidida,-no lo hare-camine hacia el,-Alec no me importa tu pasado, no me importa lo que seas o de donde vengas. Y sobre arrepentirme-trague saliva,-esto es lo que siento y no se esfumara porque recobre mi memoria por completo. Seguirán aquí-señale mi corazón mientras lo tomaba a la altura del codo para que pudiera verme.

-Ni siquiera te importaría que fuera un vampiro-apretó su mandíbula.

**:O Alec solto la pregunta del millón, ¿creen que le diga la verdad? Si lo hace, ¿Cómo lo tomara Renesmee? ¿Recordara algo? Esto si esta tenso! Si quieren saberlo, no se pierdan el proxio capi!**

**Espero que les haya gsutado este capi hermosas, y si es asi ya saben que un review es mi mejor paga, me anima demasiado y ademas me encanta saber su opinión hermosas!**

**Espero actualizar el prixmo viernes! Y también espero este haciendo un buen trabajo haciendo los capis mas largos.**

**Cuidense mucho, besos!**

**Y ya saben que las quiero mushisisisismo!**

**Antes de que me despida, no se les olvide pasar por mi nueva historia la cual llame "The ballerina" espero escuchar su opinión!**


	14. Chapter 14 Aún hay más

"**Aún hay más"**

**Hola lindas! Estoy….emocionadisima de estar un viernes mas con ustedes, de verdad me alegra poder traerles los capis a tiempo hermosas! Como siempre, muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que me han estado apoyando con esta historia, miles de gracias por todo su apoyo!**

**Selenuki97**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Martina**

**Maya Masen Cullen**

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews! Me dejaron con una enorme sonrisa y me alegraron con sus reviews…gracias!**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito la pregunta Renesmee levantándose del suelo que estaba lleno de las hojas de los arboles y algunas ramitas que crujían cuando las pisábamos,-¿quieres decir que tú y….mi familia son…?-dejo esta pregunta al aire mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a su boca y mantenía los ojos abiertos.

A solo un loco se le ocurriría decirle la verdad a la persona que le gusta y mucho menos cuando esta siendo correspondido, pero como lo había dicho, no iba a jugar sucio por obtener el amor de Renesmee. Esta vez lo haría diferente, le haría ver mis virtudes, haría que ella se enamorar de mí pero diciéndole solo la verdad, aunque en mis planes nunca estuvo dejarle de insistir y ni pensar sobre dejar que corriera a los brazos de Jacob. Así que para quitarme la mascara del humano que solo quiere ayudarla a que recobre la memoria y para que ella tomara una decisión, tuve que contarle la verdad sobre la existencia de los vampiros, se que había planeado en que ella lo recordara todo, pero no quería que me declarara su amor para que después me destrozara por el simple hecho de recordar lo que soy y querer alejarse de mi.

Di un paso hacia ella pero decidí detenerme, tenía que darle tiempo a que saliera de ese shock, sabia que era una noticia fuerte y más aún cuando no estaba ni siquiera preparada para recibir una noticia de esa magnitud. Renesmee volteo hacia el bosque evitando verme a los ojos, podía escuchar su rápida respiración, sabia que lo mejor era dejar esto así, guardar silencio o de otra manera ella explotaría de una manera poco agradable. Aunque siendo sinceros, tenía miedo que como reaccionaria después de haberle dicho la verdad, tenía miedo a que me despreciara o que pudiera recordar al sádico Alec Vulturi y su compromiso con Jacob, el cual decidí callar por ahora. Había luchado tanto porque ella me confesara que sentía una atracción por mi y ahora lo había echado todo a perder, pero no estaba arrepentido, así ella me querida siendo quien soy.

Los eternos minutos pasaron y ambos seguíamos en la misma posición, volteé hacia el bosque al no recibir ninguna respuesta, el lento voltear de su cuerpo hizo que reaccionara de forma automática y la viera a los ojos mientras ella volteaba su cabeza para verme con ojos llorosos.

-Si Renesmee, querías una explicación a mi pregunta y ahí le tienes-alce mis brazos solo un poco para dejarlos caer en mis costados,-hubiera preferido que lo hubieras recordado antes pero…ante la confesión que me diste minutos antes decidí que los mejor era confesarlo antes de que ese sentimiento comenzara a crecer-señale su corazón con mi dedo índice.

-Que bueno que lo hiciste-contesto en tono pensativo y dando cortos pasos hacia mi, pero antes de acercarse se desvió para quedar frente a la fogata,-Entonces, ¿Qué soy yo?-pregunto confundida.

-Eres una hibrida. Al ser el producto de una humana y un vampiro tienes cualidades vampíricas pero también humanas-explique brevemente.

Ella no dijo nada, guardo silencio mientras observaba las llamas que brillaban incesablemente, soltó un suspiro antes de voltear hacia la mesa que aún seguía intacta, la vela se encontraba a punto de extinguirse, pero aun conservaba la suave llama. Renesmee camino hacia ella perdida en sus pensamientos y llego hasta el lugar que yo ocuparía, ahí toco la copa de vino tinto con la yema de sus dedos y después siguió con la silla y el mantel.

-Entonces…-guardo silencio por unos segundos antes de suspirar,-eso quiere decir que no cenaras conmigo-me vio tratando de contener una sonrisa.

Me puse rígido cuando escuche esas palabras, me tomaron por sorpresa, arrugé mi frente al ver que ella no hacia absolutamente nada por alejarse de mi, es mas parecía que no le había dicho absolutamente nada sobre que yo y su familia éramos de otra especie.

-Renesmee, ¿te estas escuchando?… ¿sabes lo que estas diciendo?-pregunte entre cerrando mis ojos.

-Te dije que nada cambiaria lo que siento…tampoco quise saber sobre tu pasado o lo que eres, pero agradezco que hayas sido sincero conmigo antes de tenerme ilusionada con algo que era falso-explico mientras se acercaba a mi.

Y ahí todo me quedo en claro, Renesmee comenzaba a sentir algo por mi, algo que ni siquiera pensé que estaba causando en ella cuando platicábamos o estábamos juntos. Yo también me acerque a ella dando grandes zancadas, cuando estuve a solo centímetros lejos de ella lleve mi mano derecha hacia su mejilla y la acaricie suavemente, había esperado tanto tiempo para dedicarle esta caricia. Había golpeado los arboles cuando salía a cazar después de verla, había gritado a todo pulmón, había corrido por el bosque hasta más no poder por contener este sentimiento que parecía fuego recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Era tanta mi impotencia y no sabia que hacer para poder calmarme, para poder encontrar una salida a esta desesperación que me mataba, y ahora todo eso…terminaba aquí. Terminaba en este toque lleno de ilusión, de pasión, de tantos sentimientos que por tantos años guarde, y lo mejor de todo era que Renesmee lo disfrutaba, cerro sus ojos y asi se mantuvo mientras acariciaba esa suave y rosada mejilla.

Con inseguridad pero dispuesto a tomar el riesgo, deslice mi mano por su brazo derecho para colocarla en su cintura y la atraje hacia mi con delicadeza temiendo a ser muy rudo con ella y lastimarla. Y su cuerpo no se reusó, Renesmee dio un corto paso para finalmente quedar cuerpo a cuerpo, llevo su mano hacia mi hombro y apretó mi saco con fuerza haciendo que un pequeño ruido se produjera por hacer tal acción.

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Dark Paradise de Lana del Rey)**

Sentía como todo mi cuerpo temblaba al sentir la fría mano de Alec alrededor de mi cintura, apreté su saco o de otro modo caería al suelo a falta de fuerzas en mis pies, sentí su nariz en mi cabello y su respiración hacia que me estremeciera una y otra vez, pero eso no hizo que este momento su encanto. Acerque mi cara a su pecho y cerré mis ojos, el estar cerca de Alec me tranquilizaba, sentía paz en mi interior, como si entrara en una burbuja en el que solo él y yo podíamos entrar. Por fin podía estar así de cerca como yo quería, además de que me deshiciera de un gran peso que estaba sobre mis hombros, también me dio la gran oportunidad de poder estar con el así como estoy ahora y con toda libertad.

Se alejo de mi dando un paso hacia atrás y me vio fijamente a los ojos, en los cuales me perdí, pero de que me quejo, siempre lo hacia, lo hice desde el momento en el que los vi por primera vez cuando desperté después de aquel accidente del cual no se como sucedió, pero ahora no quería pensar en eso, había demasiado tiempo como para comenzar con estas preguntas. Le dedique una tímida sonrisa y baje mi vista hacia sus labios que también se curvaron dejando ver apenas su perfecta dentadura, antes de que pudiera detenerme, levante mi mano derecha y la lleve hacia su cara donde, con el dedo índice, toque su mentón y segundos después subí hasta rozar sus labios carnosos. Me detuve, esto estaba mal, no podía ser tan atrevida, aleje mi mano pero el fue más rápido aún y me detuvo, tragué saliva al ver que él no se reusaba a que yo pudiera tocarlo y acepte su invitación para seguir admirando y sintiendo su perfecta piel, su perfecto rostro.

Coloque mi mano en su mejilla, y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente cuando vi como su rostro se acercaba al mío lentamente, su frialdad en la palma de mi mano no importo en ese momento, no había interrupción, éramos solo nosotros dos en este bosque del cual nadie siquiera se atrevería a acercarse. Entre cerré mis ojos, di un ligero salto cuando sentí sus suaves labios en los míos, se mantuvo así por unos escasos segundos antes de comenzar a moverlos suavemente, sentí esa corriente eléctrica que conocía cada vez que me rozaba descuidadamente. Lo acerque y sincronizamos nuestros labios rápidamente, me acerco un poco más con su mano en mi cintura, pero fue tan delicado, como si solo hubiera sido una brisa, de esas suaves que solo juegan con tu cabello y que hacen que la falda se levante solo un poco.

No sabia si el podía respirar, pero a mi el aire comenzaba a faltarme y al parecer leyó mi mente ya que se alejo de mi en el momento oportuno. Abrí mis ojos suavemente, pero no me encontré con sus hermosos ojos carmesí, su mirada se encontraba en el suelo, tomo mis manos entre las suyas y, si apenas comenzaba a recuperar la respiración, me dejo sin aliento nuevamente al ver esa mirada y esa sonrisa tan misteriosa.

-Alec… ¿en realidad tu organizaste todo esto?-pregunte una vez estuvo en el asiento del piloto y cerro la puerta de aquel flamante automóvil, pertenencia de mi tía Rosalie.

-En realidad no-respondió encendiendo el motor, tomo la palanca y la deslizo suavemente hasta que quedo en la letra "D",-Rosalie me ayudo…aunque-hablo rápidamente,-yo fui el de la idea-

-Porque tenía la ligera sospecha de que ustedes dos tenían algo que ver-sonreí,-pero me encanto-

-Tal vez no fui tan divertido como tu querido amigo Jacob, pero apuesto que esta cita fue mejor que la que tuviste con él-dijo sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

-Tal vez estés en un error-susurre mientras veía por la ventanilla.

-Ya lo veremos, esta cita no ah terminado-

Volteé a verlo atónita pero él no se atrevió a verme, el viaje por la carretera fue tranquilo, en la radio se escuchaba una canción, que apenas podía escuchar ya que teníamos la radio en un volumen bajo. Mantenía mi vista fija en la ventanilla para ver el bosque, y como los arboles pasaban de forma veloz uno tras otro haciéndolos parecer borrosos, fruncí mi entrecejo y dirigí mi mirada hacia la velocidad del automóvil.

-Alec, estas excediendo el limite de velocidad-abrí mis ojos,-y por mucho-

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien-desvió la mirada para verme por una milésima de segundo, y aunque quise argumentar solo pude soltar un suspiro, si él decía que estaba bien, entonces era la verdad.

Inhale de forma escandalosa al sentir la mano de Alec sobre la mía, la apretó suavemente y no quedando satisfecho ágilmente comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. Reaccione a los pocos segundos, cuando ya tenia mi mano segura sin que pudiera escapar, y no quise hacerlo, le demostré que no escaparía apretando mis dedos también, haciendo que el soltara una sonrisa. Y cumpliendo su palabra de que esta cita no había terminado, nuevamente volvimos a internarnos en el bosque, cuando apago el motor del auto abrió su puerta y me quede impresionada por la velocidad en la que llegó hasta mi puerta, fue cuestión de un segundo.

-Llegamos señorita-me extendió su mano, la tome y me jalo suavemente para que saliera del auto. El camino hacia nuestro destino estaba lleno de obstáculos, piedras, lodo en el cual mis tacones se hundían, perdía el equilibrio fácilmente.

-Basta-me detuve y en un movimiento, el cual quise fuera rápido pero mas bien fue torpe, me deshice de los tacones y los sostuve con mi mano izquierda,-así nunca llegaremos-murmure molesta.

-Tenemos toda la noche-

-Lo sé pero no puedo esperar para ver que tienes preparado-dije casi sin pensarlo.

-Si es así….-sentí el aire en mi cara mientras mi cuerpo se elevaba,-no puedo dejar que camines descalza-

-Alec, ¿Qué haces?-pregunte entre risas.

-Ya te dije, además, si no puedes esperar creo que este medio será mas rápido que caminar-

Escondí mi cara en su pecho a causa del aire que golpeaba mi cara de forma violenta, trate de abrir los ojos pero el mareo comenzó cuando vi los arboles borrosos justo como se veían en el auto.

-¿Y esto es…?-deje la pregunta en el aire mientras señalaba con mi mano el enorme árbol que se encontraba justo frente nosotros.

-Te dije que aún había más-respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Si pero… ¿aquí? Frente a un árbol-le eche un vistazo al árbol.

-Renesmee-se acerco a mi lentamente, yo solo pude tragar saliva,-ya te había dicho que no sabias de lo que soy capaz de hacer-susurro en mi oído, su aliento llego hasta mi cuello, causando un cosquilleo.

-¿Me lo vas a demostrar?-

-Si-respondió.

Solté un grito y solo basto un parpadeo de parte mía para que me encontrara en su espalda cuando abrí los ojos.

-¿Qué vas a….?-no pude terminar la pregunta a causa de su rápido movimiento. Me sostuve en su espalda lo más fuerte que pude, pero el ni siquiera pareció notar que lo apretaba con todas mis fuerzas, mi cabello golpeaba mi cara pero tenia miedo de quitar los cabellos de mi cara por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar si tan solo movía un dedo.

-Ahora-dijo finalmente Alec,-solo ten cuidado-dijo con precaución mientras sentía ambas manos en mi cintura, seguía manteniendo mis ojos cerrados, hasta que solo pude escuchar las hojas de los arboles se movidas por el viento.

Tomé una bocanada de aire ante la sorpresa, me encontraba arriba del mismo árbol que había visto segundos antes desde el piso el cual se encontraba a metros abajo, respiraba agitadamente y no me moví de mi lugar. Me detuve del tronco del arbole ante el mareo que causo la altura en la que me encontraba, perdí un poco el equilibro pero las manos de Alec se encontraban firmes en mi cintura, no se movían ni por un segundos y le agradecí mentalmente al no hacerlo.

-No tengas miedo, estas conmigo-dijo en mi oído,-porque no mejor disfrutas de la hermosa vista-apunto con su dedo hacia unas luces que se encontraban lejos de nosotros.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, podía ver la ciudad y el hermoso paisaje el cual solo las aves podían apreciar, y que ahora yo también podía admirar gracias a Alec y su gran habilidad para subir por los arboles.

-Gracias Alec, la vista estaba hermosa-sonreí aun en el auto.

-Espero que te hayas divertido… ¿cambiaste de opinión?-alzo una ceja mientras que con su mano acariciaba mi mejilla, parecía que solo rozaba sus dedos y que para mi pesar hizo que soltara un suspiro involuntario.

-Tal vez-

-¿Otra cita podría ayudarte a decidir?-murmuro.

-¿Contigo o con Jacob?-me burle mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida, Alec alejo su mano de mi cara y abrió la puerta para ayudarme a salir del auto nuevamente, cuando estuve de pie uso la misma mano para atraerme hacia el tomándome por la cintura.

-Muy graciosa Renesmee Cullen, muy graciosa-dijo sin intercambiar miradas, viendo el bosque.

Dejamos el auto estacionado en la parte trasera de la casa y decidimos caminar hacia el porche de la casa, pero antes de llegar pude escuchar una voz chillona, Alice susurraba de forma rápida algo que no pude entender gracias a lo bajo que hablaba. Pero eso no fue todo, cuando finalmente mi tía dejo de hablar otra voz la sustituyó, mi tía Rosalie fue la que susurro esta vez, logre ver como alzaba sus manos y Alice solo ponía las suyas en su cadera.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?-pregunto Rosalie.

-No me molesta-dijo malhumorada Alice, -es solo que no quiero que mis visiones se hagan realidad-

-¿De que hablas? ¿Puedes verla ya?-

-Si Rosalie, pero no porque mi don haya mejorado…-guardo silencio por unos segundos, -es que…-dudo, -es que su destino cambio, la vi con él, en mis visiones sale él-finalizo.

-¿Qué están hablando?-salí de la esquina en la que me encontraba para verlas a las dos de frente,-¿Me pueden explicar?-

Las dos abrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa, intercambiaron miradas.

**Ok, ok…¿Cómo que Alice tuvo una visión? ¿de quien y porque razón?**

**Si quieres descubrirlo, no se pierdan el próximo capi hermosas! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si es asi, ya saben que un review es mi mejor paga ademas de que me encanta saber su opinión y me alegra demasiado hermosas!**

**Renesmee ya sabe de lo que es Alec y su familia, pero sus sentimientos no han cambiado, ¿creen que le diga a su familia lo que siente por Alec?**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes lindas!**

**Cuidense mucho, besos!**

**Y ya saben que las quiero mucho mucho!**


End file.
